The Rise of the Tank
by Donny Donster
Summary: The tank was born in 1916, one of these machines came to life and developed a personality, thus a youkai was born. 95 years later, he was modernized and wound up in Gensokyo.
1. CH 1: Tanks a lot, Yukari!

**Note(s):**

**-The majority of this first chapter is not touhou related but the last part of it is, it's mainly about my OC before he enters Gensokyo. I figured that we might need to know where the OC came from. Also, the OC changes his name every time he becomes a different tank in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>September 15, 1916 – France<strong>

Today was the day Mark I**(1)** was about to get his first taste of battle. He was eight foot tall and was armed with two cannons and four machine guns. Usually, he would break down and the crew would spend hours and hours putting him back together. Sometimes the army had to replace his crew because they would either faint, or die from the poisonous fumes he releases inside, but today, he is in tip-top shape.

Lumbering at a top speed of three miles per hour, the infantry would have no trouble keeping up with him, and due to his large size, he basically a big old meat shield. Those who were unlucky enough to find cover behind him in No-Man's Land were mowed down by a barrage of bullets.

Unfortunately, Mark I never reached the German lines; instead he got stuck in a crater, and his crew passed out from the poisonous fumes. The infantry he was protecting made the mistake of charging through no-man's land, only to be mowed down by machine guns. This was the last thing he saw before an artillery shell turned him into a pile of scrap metal.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Month and day, 1943 – Russia<strong>

Mark woke up from his twenty-seven year slumber, but he is no longer a Mark I tank, he is now a Lend-Lease M4 Sherman**(2)** and because of this he took up the name "Sherman" instead. Strangely enough he just gained the ability to speak English, German and Russian.

Sherman groan in pain due the headache he got from that artillery shell twenty-seven years ago. Sadly this frightened the one of Soviet tank crew.

Private Plekhanov, the driver, was the first one to hear the groaning and moaning, "Comrade, I think our tank is haunted!"

The commander of the crew shouted, "Damn it Plekhanov, I told you not to drink all that vodka"

This time the sound got louder up to the point where all the crew members heard it. The commander ordered, "Abandon tank!"

The driver cursed, "Damn the Americans and their haunted tanks, I'm outta here!"

Several miles away, Leutant (2nd Lieutenant) Barbarossa and Gefreiter (Private) Schlieffen watched the entire ordeal. The private said, "Sir, I think the Russians are setting a trap!"

The lieutenant reacted, "Don't look at a gifted horse's mouth Schlieffen, we're going to get promoted with this!"

As soon as they got back, they did got promoted, and as a reward for their bravery in stealing a Allied tank, German High Command decided to send them to fight in the western front against the Americans and Commonwealth nations instead of the Soviets.

* * *

><p><strong>December 17, 1944 – France<strong>

Oberleutant (1st Lieutenant) Barbarossa paced back and forth. It had been a year since he and Schlieffen took that abandon Sherman tank and then discovered that it was capable of speech.

"_This is madness! __This plan is far to risky, there is a really high chance of all of us dying, but this plan needs to succeed, it's our last resort." _He thought.

The operation required their newly formed brigade to sneak behind Allied lines in order to cause confusion and hold the bridges on the Meuse River located in the Northeastern part of France. In order for it to succeed, they needed captured equipment. Lucky for Barbarossa and Schlieffen, they're using the captured Sherman they got from the Soviets.

Barbarossa walked up to "Sherman" to meet up with the rest of the tank crew. There, he quickly finds Schlieffen and greets him, "Stabsgefreiter (Lance Corporal) Schlieffen, should we let our new crew members on our secret weapon?"

Schlieffen responded, "Yes sir, we can't leave the crew in dark for too long..."

Barbarossa's crew turned their attention towards him as he told them of their secret, "Gentlemen, the captured Sherman we have right behind us is capable speaking German, English and Russian!"

The crew burst into laughter. "Oberleutant, you can't be serious! Its not even the 21st century yet!" The loader laughed

"Talking tanks? What's next? Flying saucers kidnapping cows?" The driver joked

The radioman said, "Sir, please tell me you're joking."

The crew didn't believe it. To them, they would have had a better chance of believing in the tooth fairy than a talking tank.

Finally, Sherman addressed the crew, "Hey people, do you know that its rude to laugh at a higher ranked officer?"

Shocked by the new voice, quickly the crew looked around to find the person, after that they slowly turned towards Barbarossa and saw him smile.

Barbarossa said, "Sherman, I didn't know you were awake!"

Sherman complained, "Barbarossa, your crew's laughter woke me up! And I was having a nice dream too."

Barbarossa ignored what Sherman had just said and resumes to talking to his crew, "Alright men, you all volunteered for this operation and well to be honest, this operation is suicide, but luck is on our side because we have Sherman, so I'm positive that we will achieve the impossible!"

Barbarossa and his crew all believed they would succeed because of Sherman, but there was one flaw in their tank; American Sherman tanks ran on gasoline whereas lend-lease Sherman tanks run on diesel and they both smell differently. Sherman can only hope that the Americans had a poor sense of smell.

Two days have passed and they didn't come into contact with any Americans. Around midday, they spotted an American checkpoint and the soldiers stationed there signaled the tank to stop.

The American private said to the sergeant, "Sarge, that Sherman smells a bit weird, heck, it sounds different from the ones we're using!"

The sergeant ordered, "Get the boys ready, that Sherman isn't ours, it doesn't smell like gasoline and the British aren't anywhere close here."

The private noted, "There's a TD**(3)** nearby, should we get them to assist us too?"

"Of course, by all means."

The American Sergeant walks up to the Sherman and asked a question, "What is the capital of New York?"

Fear consumes Barbarossa and his men, "Driver, get us out of here!" he ordered, "None of us know the answer to that!"

The American sergeant overheard the German conversation inside the tank and quickly had his men surround it. "Alright, we have you surrounded! Surrender now and none of you will be killed!" He ordered his men, "Radio in that TD, if that Sherman moves an inch, the TD is free to open fire."

The situation was grim for Barbarossa and his men, if they tried to escape, they will get blown up. If only there was a miracle...

Sherman spoke in English, "We will surrender, but under the condition that my crew will not harm."

The American sergeant said, "Alright, all of you come out with hands up, nice and easy."

All of the crew came out, but something was missing. The Sergeant could swore he heard an American voice telling him that they're surrendering. Immediately, he went over to Barbarossa and pointed his pistol at his forehead, "Hey you, I heard someone inside the tank speaking in English and convinced you guys to surrender, get him out of there now!"

Barbarossa said in flat, broken English, "No American, talking panzer!"

_This was getting out of hand,_ Sherman thought. _If this continues on, then the tank crew might be mistreated or shot._ Sherman decided to make his move by moving his turret and pointing it right at the American Sergeant, "He's telling the truth, I'm a talking tank."

The American sergeant said, "...You know what? I'm not even going to deal with this, I'm sending these POWs to a prison camp and you... are heading back to America!" He thought to himself, _"Command is really going to enjoy this..." _as he lead the tank crew into a truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day, unknown Middle Eastern Country<strong>

Ninety-five years have past since that incident, Sherman isn't a M4 Sherman anymore, the Americans melted down his form and recycled him into a M1A2 SEP Abrams complete with the Tank Urban Survival Kit or TUSK**(4)** for short. They revealed him to the public and claimed that he's a experimental tank outfitted with a highly advance A.I. with the ability to think for himself and act on his own.

Currently he is deployed in a American military base located in the Middle East. Of course, he's just there as morale booster for the soldiers and to instill fear into the terrorists since they usually think twice whenever they see a tank. For the first time in all of his life, he was bored because there was nothing to do in the base, back in the past he was able to talk to nearby soldiers, but the barracks in this base is located far away from the motor pool and most of the MPs that patrols the motor pool at night aren't the friendliest people he ever met.

Tonight is the same as ever; he just sat there in the motor pool and watched the sky, but someone had caught his attention; it was a lady and not only that, but a civilian. She wore a weird looking white cap on her head and she wore a unique purple dress that reassembles something from the Victorian Era, but her dark golden eyes clearly tell him that she isn't human and the fact that she's sitting on top of some kind of gap or portal with creepy looking eyes.

Abrams ordered "Hey civilians are not allow in this area without permission! Leave now or else!"

She casually walks up him and proceeded to slamming her umbrella on his hull, leaving a sizable dent on it, proving that she is definitely not human, "My, my... Don't you have any matters at all? It's rude to talk to a lady like that."

Abrams countered_,_ "Well sneaking into a military base at night is considered rude too you know, who are you and what do you want?"

The lady answered "Well allow me to introduce myself, I am Yukari Yakumo, a fellow youkai and I'm here to kidnap you."

"Wait... kidnap?"

Yukari continued, "Well of course! I rarely do this, but you're a very unique type of youkai, and they're generally not accepted here. Plus, the outside world is getting boring for you, is it not?"

And with that, she stepped into the portal and disappears. Before Abrams could find her, he felt someone inside of him, sitting in the driver's seat. "Your turn, don't keep a lady like me waiting, who knows what she'll do~." Yukari said within him.

Abrams said, "Well in that case, my name is M1A2 SEP..."

*Whap*

"Ow, what was that for?"

Yukari said, "Silly boy, thats the name of the form you're in."

"_Well she does have a good point..." _He thought. He then rotates his turret around looking for some kind of idea for his name. He stopped and the turret was pointing at a nearby Abrams. He told Youkai, "Call me Abe. Also, what's a youkai? Why are they not accepted here? And why are you referring the Earth as the outside world?"

Yukari let out a yawn and mumbled, "You ask too many questions and all of them will be answered once you get Gensokyo."

Suddenly, a MP showed up after hearing Abe speaking with someone, "Is anyone there? This is a restricted area!"

Fortunately for Yukari, she was inside of Abe so the MP didn't find anyone. Abe said to the MP, "Sorry about, I was talking to an acquaintance of mine"

MP got furious, "Hey A.I. tank, visitors ARE NOT ALLOW IN HERE!"

Abe added, "Did I mention to you that she's from the CIA and that she's really hot and _sexy_? Come out and introduce yourself."

Yukari popped open the hatch of the driver's seat, or rather, Abe opened the hatch for her. She pulled out her fan and slightly concealed her face, only her eyes. The MP just stood there and from the looks of it, he was sweating and was red as a tomato. Yukari stated, "Yukari Yakumo, pleased to meet you."

The MP stuttered, "I...umm...gotta...go..."

The MP slowly walks out and both of them can hear him complain that he should've joined the CIA instead. Yukari looked at Abe, "I'm flattered; am I really that good-looking?"

"Actually no, I was lying the entire time."

Yukari narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice, "Choose your words carefully next."

Abe tried to reply back, "I'm only kid-"

The conversation ended with Abe being engulfed by the gap the Yukari created. The gap was a strange place, for it was dark and there were these weird eyeballs staring at him as if they were looking to his soul. Abe remarked, "Are we there yet? These floating eyeballs are creeping me out"

Yukari smiled, "Interesting... I never thought I heard a tank being creep out by this." Abe heard a thump inside of his turret, a thump that felt like a queen sized bed. "good night,"

Abe said, "Wait, how did you... On second thought I don't even want to know how..."

A couple of hours later, Abe saw a bright light, meaning that they are almost out. He said, "Yukari wake up! We're almost..." He activated one of the cameras inside his turret and found no trace of her, "Where did she go?"

He never did get his answer because he was engulfed by the light. When he woke up, he felt strange... no not strange, he felt fragile, just like a living thing.

Abe was now no longer a bulky 70 ton MBT. He was now wearing a pair of boots with retractable tracks representing the tank's caterpillar tracks, a desert-tan t-shirt and cargo pants that represented the paint job he had, a backpack that looks like a turret, a combat helmet equip with a pair of night vision goggles, and a breach-loading rifle representing the 120mm cannon that was strap on the backpack. Besides the clothing and gear, he looks like a 19 year old adult, sports black messy hair, brown eyes and stands at a measly 5'4 ft. He growled, "She can't just leave me here in the middle of this forest."

Out of nowhere, a gap opens up, its that same gap Yukari uses and it drops a letter.

_Abe,_

_If you're reading this, it means that you've survived the transformation. If you want answers, or if you want to become a tank again, follow the map behind this letter._

_Ciao,_

_Yukari Yakumo~_

The map shows that Abe was currently located in a place called the Forest of Magic, and according to the description, the forest contains plants that are capable of eating humans. He doesn't know if he should be worried or not because he wasn't human, and lastly, the map shows him his destination, a location known as the Hakurei Shrine. Judging from the map, he is very faraway from his destination, "...God damn it, Yukari!"

* * *

><p>All Touhou characters and places belong to Team Shanghai Alice AKA ZUN<p>

All OC and minor OCs belong to me, DonnyDonster

Credits to jcarreau (Formerly known as xm0123) for being my beta reader, without him, the story would've been a mess.

Stay tune for chapter 2, coming out whenever I finish it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I'll admit it, this 1st chapter of my fanfic was difficult to type, but rest assure other chapters won't be like this.**

**Note (1): The Mark I is the world's first operational tank ever built.**

**Note (2): All lend-lease Sherman tanks run on diesel. Only the US Marines used diesel powered Shermans during the war.**

**Note (3): TD means Tank Destroyer, all American soldiers in WW2 called their tank destroyers TDs.**

**Note (4): TUSK is a kit upgrade for the M1 Abrams, it's made improve the way the tank fights in a urban environment.**

****September 15, 1916 - Somewhere in the middle Battle of the Somme during World War I****

******December 17, 1944 - Second day of the Battle of the Bulge during World War II******

**Feel free to put a review.**


	2. CH 2: Deadly Flytraps

**Forest of Magic**

It was already the afternoon when Abe was wandering around the forest. He had been doing so for at least an hour, but it felt like an eternity. The map didn't really help him, since it only showed three houses in the forest and he wasn't anywhere close to them. He kept on studying the map, hoping that there was road in the forest that would lead him to the Human Village, but what he didn't know was that several vines were creeping towards him.

"This map is useless...WHOA!" Abe was pulled down by a pair of vines. He looked in the direction of where he was being pull and saw a venus flytrap the size of a small house. Desperately, he grabbed out his rifle, loaded it and took aim at the mouth of flytrap.

_Click, Click!_

"What the hell? Why won't it fire?" Abe shouted as the vines lifted him up and dropped him into the flytrap.

Unfortunately for the flytrap, Abe isn't a human, and being uncomfortable with the taste of a youkai, the flytrap spat him back out. He ended up being launched through the air like a cannonball.

_"For a moment, I thought I was a goner!" _He thought, as soared though the air. A house with a sign that read "Kourindou" came into view, and before he know what hit him, the front door was getting closer and closer, then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hakurei Shrine<strong>

Sitting on the front porch of the shrine, Reimu was drinking tea, and by the looks of it, she was fairly relaxed. She wore a red and white shrine maiden outfit with detached sleeves that defy gravity and a big red bow tied to her dark brown hair.

Today was a unique day for her; usually various youkai would come to visit her and Suika would be happily drunk, but today, no one came, and Suika is asleep because of yesterday's hangover.

_"Finally, I can drink my tea in peace..."_ she thought and right after she let that thought escape her, a familiar gap appeared on her right side. Yukari stepped out of the gap and sat near Reimu.

"What do you want?" She muttered

Yukari casually replies back, "Reimu, is that anyway for you to greet a friend? I swear, you're just as rude as the previous person I spoke too."

Yukari continued, "I need you to pick up a youkai at Kourindou and bring him to your shrine, then you're going to train in the art of Danmaku, capice?"

Reimu put her tea down and said, "I think I'll pass."

Yukari was already expecting her to say that, so she pulled out her fan and covered her face, only showing her eyes and whispered, "Reimu, this is an offer you can't refuse~." After telling her that, Yukari silently disappears into her gap.

In the corner of Reimu's eye, she watched helplessly as the donation box sank into Yukari's gap. In the donation box's place was a ransom note and a photograph. She picked up the letter and read it:

_Reimu,_

_You will get your donation box back once you have completed your task._

_From your loving and caring friend,_

_Yukari~_

After reading the letter, she looked at the photograph; it showed Yukari, Ran, and Chen standing behind the donation box, all three of them were wearing ski masks, armed with AK-47s, and the donation box was blindfolded. Unable to contain her rage, Reimu shouted out, "God damn it, Yukari!" and flew off towards the Forest of Magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Kourindou<strong>

Back at the Kourindou, Rinnosuke found a unconscious youkai at his front door, such a sight would be bad for business, so he placed the youkai on a couch in his store. Three hours had past, afternoon became evening and the youkai finally regained consciousness.

"Ugh... I feel like a Mack Truck**(1)** had just hit me." Abe groaned as he got off the couch, then he noticed that there were a lot objects that looked like they're from his world, but most of these objects are relics by his standards.

"Oh, you're awake." Abe turned around and saw a man...no wait, humans don't have golden eyes and silver hair. The guy is wearing a pair glasses and a black and blue robe.

"My name is Rinnosuke Morichika, I'm the owner of Kourindou, a store that sells items from the outside world."

"Right, I'm Abe, why do you call the place I'm from the outside world?"

"Geosokyo is hidden from your world by a barrier, which is why people here will refer to it as the outside world, but how is it like over there?" Rinnosuke said

Abe decided to tell him about his life as a tank from the first and second World War, his life in between the 1950s and 2000s, and the War on Terrorism. After Abe finished telling his story, Rinnosuke asked another question, "During your life, most, if not all of the humans you fought along side with and against used firearms, correct?" Abe nodded his head, and Rinnosuke signaled him to wait as he went off into a small room to get something.

After a little waiting, Rinnosuke walked out with an AK-47, holding it like he was going to shoot it, and that caused Abe to grab his rifle. If another person was looking at this, it will look like that the two are in a Mexican Standoff.

Abe spoke calmly, "Rinnosuke, put the gun down."

"Relax, Abe. firearms don't work in Geosokyo anymore." Rinnosuke decided to make his point by aiming the AK at his forehead and pulling the trigger, nothing happened.

Relieved that Rinnosuke couldn't shoot him, Abe put his rifle back on his backpack and asked, "Where did you get this?"

He replied, "Last fall, there was an incident in the Road of Reconsideration, about ten people popped there, Yukari and the wind priestess of the Moriya Shrine referred them as "suicide bombers". All of them were attacked by youkai, but the youkai never had a chance to eat them because those people mysteriously blew up. By the time the priestess, Hakurei shrine maiden, and a witch got there, all that was left of the suicide bombers were tattered clothes and firearms. However, it doesn't end there; a week after that incident, six people appeared in front of the Hakurei Shrine and they were fighting each other, five of them wore the same type of clothes and had the same weapons as the people from the last incident, but the other guy wore something that resembled a uniform with patch on his shoulder that said "Naval Special Warfare Development Group".

Abe stopped him, "Wait, how did terrorists and a American SEAL get here in the first place?"

Rinnosuke explains, "Well, people from the outside world who are suicidal tend to appear in the Road of Reconsideration, it's a popular hunting ground for youkai since outsiders are easy prey there, and the Hakurei Shrine is located on the border of Geosokyo, so things from the outside tend to pop up there."

"Anyways," Rinnosuke continue, "Reimu, the current Hakurei shrine maiden quicky ran out and tried to stop them, instead, she ended up being held at gunpoint by five gunmen. It was a horrible mistake on their part because she knocked them out in mere seconds while that SEAL killed them. Sadly, one of the gunmen survived, and took aim at Reimu behind her back, the soldier shoved Reimu out of the way and took the bullet. Immediately, Reimu finished off the last gunmen. She ran towards the SEAL to check up on him and found out that he had died from his wounds. After the incident, Reimu forced Yukari to place a seal in Geosokyo that changed the way firearms work, instead of shooting bullets that were able to kill, they enhanced a danmaku user's accuracy and firepower, but barely anyone uses it, except for that Lunar rabbit from Eientei because it's expansive to buy, and that I'm the only one that is permitted by Reimu and Yukari to sell them."

Rinnosuke escorted Abe into a small room. It was fill with guns of all types, but they all cost the same price; 77,410 yen.

"I don't get it." Abe asked while picking up a musket and attempting to pick up a Carl Gustav**(2)** recoilless rifle**(3)** with his other hand, "How can guns like this recoilless rifle and musket cost the same?"

"Firearms in geosokyo all function the same way, so it doesn't really matter what gun you get unless you care about how they look, and firearm trading services are free because of that." Rinnosuke stated.

"Okay... that makes perfect sense, now on with the question, what is danmaku?" Abe asked

Out of the corner of Rinnosuke's eyes, he saw the door opening, revealing a girl wearing red and white shrine maiden outfit.

The moonlight shone on Rinnosuke's glasses, which concealed his eyes, "You'll find that answer soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Abe asked, Rinnosuke simply pointed at the door. Abe looks behind him and sees a tired and pissed off shrine maiden.

Rinnosuke greeted her, "Good evening, Reimu."

She ignores him and walks straight towards Abe.

"Do you know how long it took to find you?" She yelled with so much force that it causes Abe to fall on his bottom.

"Wait, don't answer that, you're coming with me!" She grabbed him and dragged him out.

"Hey Rinnosuke, I'll catch you later!" Abe shouted as he was being dragged.

"Yes, stay safe" He replied back

After dragging Abe out of the Kourindou, Reimu spotted a giant venus flytrap nearby and an idea popped up on her head.

"Listen to me, you're too heavy for me to carry all the way back, but there's a solution to this." Reimu points to the flytrap.

"No, you can't be serious! I have nightmares about that thing!" Abe shouted as Reimu throws him into the flytrap which happily ate him. Like the flytrap before that, it spat him out in the direction of the Hakurei Shrine. Rinnosuke watched the whole ordeal and sweat-dropped while Reimu flew off in the same direction as Abe.

* * *

><p>All Touhou characters and places belong to Team Shanghai Alice AKA ZUN<p>

All OC belong to me, DonnyDonster

Credits to jcarreau (Formerly known as xm0123) for being my beta reader

Stay tune for chapter 3, coming out whenever I finish it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, but sadly I'm currently distracted by my latest video game; Xenoblade Chronicles. So the next chapter might come out slowly, don't worry, he will gain the ability to change into *Shot***

**Note 1: Mack Trucks is a truck company, but the term can be use for those big rigs you tend to see on the highway.**

**Note 2: The Carl Gustav is a recoilless rifle, it was invented in Sweden in 1948 and it's still being used today.**

**Note 3:** Recoilless rifles are basically portable anti-tank guns, some of them are reusable, others are single-shot.****


	3. CH 3: Training and Encounter

**Hakurei Shrine**

"Bad day, bad day, _bad day!_" Abe screamed as the shrine's torri**(1)** was getting closer and closer, but suddenly he stopped moving; instead, he was hovering.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Unfortunately, the poor guy passed out from all of the excitement.

Reimu had caught up with Abe and mumbled, "Outsiders these days.", as she dragged him into one of the guest rooms in the shrine.

* * *

><p>By the time Abe woke up, it was already morning. He noticed that the room he was in was a bit run-down, the door slid open and he turned around saw Reimu.<p>

"Oh good, you're awake." She said.

Abe jumped out of his bed and said, "You're that lady who threw me into that plant!"

She smacked him with her gohei and shouted, "It was the fastest way for you to learn to fly!"

"_Well, that explains why I was hovering last night._" He thought.

Reimu continued, "And now that you know how to fly, you'll be learning danmaku."

"Wait, danmaku? Whoa, whoa, whoa, I came here because I wanted to become a tank again!" He shouted.

Reimu tossed him a broom and said, "Whatever, the first part of your training is to sweep the front of the shrine."

"Yes master." He said as he walked out of the shrine.

* * *

><p><strong>Moriya Shrine<strong>

Somewhere inside the shrine, Sanae, Kanako, and Suwako were watching a certain American movie that had giant robots transforming into cars fighting against evil giant robots that transformed into military vehicles**(2)**. Sanae wore a blue and white shrine maiden outfit and a snake-like accessory wrapped around one side of her green hair. Kanako wore a red dress with a mirror on the center of her chest and Suwako wore a short purple dress and a gigantic light brown hat with 2 eyes on top.

_Knock knock_

"Sanae, be a good girl and get the door." Kanako Said.

"But, but, it's getting to the good part! Oh never mind." Sanae said as she walked over and opened the door revealing Marisa.

"What's up? ~ze"

"Marisa! What are you doing here?" Sanae asked.

"Did you hear? Reimu got herself another youkai ~daze" Marisa told Sanae as she dragged her out.

"W-w-wait! The movie! I need to finish the movie! I'm missing out on all the action!" Sanae yelled.

"Action? In there?" Asked Marisa.

"Yes, I'll show you!" Said Sanae as she pulled Marisa into the shrine to watch the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hakurei Shrine<strong>

Back at the shrine, Reimu had set up empty bottles as targets to train Abe in danmaku.

"Say Reimu, what's danmaku?" Abe asked.

Reimu simply responded by shooting a barrage of bullets at a random fairy and the poor thing blew up.

"That's danmaku. It's used in a spellcard battle, and it's impossible for anyone to get killed or maimed even with melee attacks. At most, they'll get knock unconscious." She stated.

"But that fairy blew up!" He yelled.

"So? Fairys will just respawn."

She pointed at the closest bottle and said, "Now I want you to hit that target without your firearm."

"Wait, you didn't teach me to shoot danmaku yet!"

She stated, "_Relax, take it easy_, youkai like you pick up danmaku naturally."

"_Ok, relax and take it easy right? That's easy for her to say._" He thought.

Abe pointed his right hand at the bottle and imagined himself holding a pistol. He felt his hand recoil back and saw a orange bullet coming out, but it missed the bottle. He decided to fire off more shots and they all missed by five to twenty feet; in fact, one of them actually went backwards and nearly hit Reimu.

"_He's a really bad shot, even worse than me as a little kid_", She thought and then told him, "Now try hitting the target with your firearm."

Abe took aim at the bottle and fired, instead of an orange bullet, this time it was a orange laser. The laser hit the bottle right in middle and destroyed it. After that, he went for the remaining bottles and all of his shots hit the middle.

"Reimu, think I can hit that fairy over there?" He pointed towards a fairy about two miles away from the torri.

"You could try, but don't come crying to me if you miss." She said.

Without hesitation, he aimed his rifle at the fairy and fired, hitting it in the head.

"_What kind of youkai is he?_", Reimu thought and said, "Alright, lets take a break."

"_Finally._" He thought, he started to make his way towards the poach in front of the shrine when he stepped on something. He looked down and saw a sword bayonet **(3)**.

He yelled, "Hey Reimu, it's dangerous to leave sharp pointy objects here!"

"Objects from the outside world tend to pop up here, you can keep it." Reimu said.

Abe inserted his newly found bayonet into the rifle's lug**(4)**. _"Since I'm on a break at the moment, I should check what's in my backpack._" He thought and opened his backpack. Inside was a key with a note:

_This key will unlock your tank form._

_From,_

_You-Know-Who_

"_Why didn't I look in my backpack earlier?_" Abe thought, and then another sentence magically appeared on the note:

_PS: If you looked in it earlier, nothing would have been in there, and tell Reimu that her donation box is back._

On cue, a box dropped out of the sky and landed in front of the shrine. Reimu sat there in shock because Yukari kept her word.

"My donation box!" She yelled and ran towards it like a kid who had received a Christmas present. She opened the box and found 10,000 yen.

A girl ran out because of the commotion, she wore a pink blouse and a purple skirt, and she was also holding a purple gourd. "Oi, Reimu whats with all the commotion?" She staggered a bit.

Reimu ran towards her and gave her all the money. "Suika, go to the Human Village and buy as much sake as you can!" Reimu yelled.

Abe watched Suika divide herself into a bunch of smaller Suikas, and then they ran towards the village.

"Someone pinch me, that couldn't be real." He muttered.

Seizing the moment, Reimu flew up to him and whacked him with her gohei.

"I said pinch, not hit me with a stick!" He yelled.

"Are we going to continue your training or not?" Reimu asked.

"_She was acting like a kid before._" He thought and said, "Ready and able, sir!"

Reimu gave him the "evil face". Realizing his mistake, he said, "I mean ma'am!"

She smiled and said "Good boy, you're now going to learn how to cast spellcards. During a battle, spellcards are used in order to either quickly defeat the enemy, or getting out of a tight spot. The fastest and most efficient way to learn to cast and make spellcards is in an actual battle!"

"Does this mean I have to fight you?" He asked.

"No, I'm sure someone will come here and challenge you for a stupid reason." She answered.

"So there was no point in this lesson." He said.

"Yes, now if you need me, I'll be sitting by the porch drinking tea." She said and flew towards the shrine.

"_Wow, she's lazy; didn't even bother walking._" He thought, "_Oh yeah, that key!_"

He grabbed the key out of his backpack and said, "Reimu, prepare to be amazed by the power of the tank!"

Uninterested, she said, "Whatever."

"_I got this! It's just like in that anime those American soldiers showed me!_" He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback, Unknown Middle Eastern Country, April 2011<strong>

At the motorpool, a group of US soldiers and their European allies gathered around a TV set next to Abe.

"Sergeant Higgins, are you sure about this?" Abe Asked.

Higgins replied, "Don't worry, if Captain Jones comes in, we'll handle it."

One of the German soldiers spoke in a thick accent, "Higgins. What and why are we showing this to the AI?"

"An anime about magical girls fighting for jewel shards**(5)**, and I'm showing it to the AI because he might learn something new!" Higgins stated.

Lance Corporal Morgan of the British Royal Army spoke up, "Higgins' actually a pedophile, there's a reason why we're watching a cartoon about magical under-aged girls!"

This caused everyone to laugh and Higgins responded, "Ha, ha, very funny"

After hearing some laughter nearby, Captain Jones barged in, "What's with all the ruckus?"

Higgins said with a smile, "Captain, we're going to watch an anime with magical girls!"

Everyone stopped talking and their faces turned pale, believing that they've gotten themselves in an embarrassing situation. Unexpectedly to everyone except for Higgins, the Captain smiled and said, "Did you say magical girls? Count me in!"

Higgins turned towards Morgan and whispered, "Now he's the pedophile, not me." Morgan silently shook his head.

During the show, one of the soldiers asked, "How can such little girls fire off such huge-ass laser beams?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hakurei Shrine<strong>

Abe held the key above his head and shut his eyes. Immediately, a bright coffee colored light engulfed his entire body. About thirty seconds later, the light faded and Reimu stood there, trying not to laugh since Abe was now wearing a white dress with white hair ribbons.

"_Wait, something feels wrong, there's a really nice breeze coming under me..._" He thought and looked down to discovered that he was indeed wearing a dress. A note slipped off his dress and he picked it up.

_My, my, I was wondering where my dress went. I must admit, you look really manly wearing it. Oh, and try inserting that key somewhere on your rifle for better results._

_~Yukari_

Reimu yelled, "You're right, that was interesting!" Unable to contain her laughter any longer, she fell and laughed her ass off.

He looked around his rifle and saw a small lock on the butt of the rifle. He inserted the key, and then he glowed in a bright coffee colored light. After the light faded, Abe was now a M1A2 Abrams. Reimu stopped laughing and looked in awe at the tank.

She walked up to Abe's left side and asked, "Is that really you?"

He turned one of the many cameras on his turret towards her and said, "Milady, your knight in shining armor has arrived, of course it's me!"

Before she can say anything, she heard Marisa's and Sanae's voice off in the distance. She turn around and saw them landing in front of the torri.

Marisa said, "Hey Reimu, I heard another youkai was living with you so I bought her along daze~!" She pointed at Sanae, who was staring at Abe.

Sanae pointed at Abe and yelled, "Reimu, where did you got that tank?"

Reimu answered, "Tank? That's a youkai."

"That's the youkai? I never seen a youkai this inanimate, ze~."

Sanae exclaimed, "A tank youkai? That's impossible!"

Abe pointed his turret at Sanae and Marisa and said, "Reimu's speaking the truth."

Sanae stood there, petrified in fear, then she yelled, "That's not youkai! Reimu, Marisa, stand back! It's the leader of those evil robots hellbent on taking over the world!"

Marisa said, "I think that movie is getting to your head."

Sanae replied, "Nonsense, now stay back!"

She pointed at Abe and yelled "Evil robot, your reign of terror ends here! The Wind Priestess of the Moriya Shrine shall defeat you!"

Abe said, "Wait, you got it all wrong! I'm a youkai!"

* * *

><p>All Touhou characters and places belong to ZUN<p>

All OC and minor OCs belong to me, DonnyDonster

Credits to jcarreau (Formerly known as xm0123) for being my beta reader

Stay tune for chapter 4, coming out whenever I finish it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Abe's first battle is against a shrine maiden, this should be interesting. The next chapters will come at a snail's pace because college starts in about a week, so I have to get ready.**

**Note 1: Torri is a gate usually found in front of a Shinto shrine.**

**Note 2: Sanae, Kanako, and Suwake were watching Transformers.**

**Note 3: Sword Bayonets do exist, unlike knife bayonets and spiked bayonets, they have a longer reach and they can be use for slashing and thrusting.**

**Note 4: A rifle lug is a place where you can attach a bayonet, it's located near the front of the barrel.**

**Note 5: They're watching Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**


	4. CH 4: Magical Girl vs Magical Tank!

**A/N**

**I was debating whether I should wait till I get another beta reader or put this up after spending about three days proofreading this. Guess which choice I've chose?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hakurei Shrine<strong>

Sanae challenged Abe to a duel, Magical Girl vs Magical Tank? This probably won't end well.

Abe waved both of his hands and said, "Whoa lady, can't we just talk this out? Just hear me out."

Sanae replied, "I know your kind, it's like what the Auto-"

Abe interrupted her, "Wait you're watching THAT movie? You do know that the entire thing was fake right?"

"No, it's real!" She pointed her gohei at Abe and said, "and you're living proof!"

If Abe was in his youkai form, he would've face-palmed at that statement because he doesn't have an "evil robot" symbol on the side of his turret and he doesn't sound anything like the leader of those evil robots.

He turned one of the cameras on his turret at Marisa and Reimu, "Guys, can you help me out here?", he begged

Marisa grinned, gave him a thumbs up and said "Break a leg, ze~"

With a straight face, Reimu stated, "Five spell cards, first one to use up all five or is unable to continue fighting loses."

"_You got to be kidding me._" He thought, "_Guess I have no choice but to run! No wait, retreat!_"

Sanae took off into the air, pulled out a spell card and said, "**Wonder, Daytime Guest Star!**"

Out of nowhere two stars appeared besides her and started to fire danmaku lasers and bullets. Abe was too big to maneuver through the danmaku, so he decided to position the front of his hull and turret directly at the incoming danmaku and all the shots bounced off.

"That's cheating, you can't just defect danmaku like that!" Sanae yelled as she pelted him with some more danmaku and watched all of them bounced off.

"You know, for a priestess, you sure are violent!" He yelled

Off in the sidelines, Reimu and Marisa stood there watching the battle. Marisa nudged Reimu and asked, "Reimu, shouldn't you be stopping this? It looks like our buddy is cheating."

She replied, "No, according to my intuition, something is about to happen right about now."

"Now if you excuse me..." Abe said as he attempted to escape the Wind Priestess' wrath.

"Come back here, you're not getting away!" Sanae shouted as she chased him.

Some of Sanae's danmaku impacted and penetrated Abe's rear end which caused black smoke to come out of there, if he was in youkai form, then those shots would've went up into his butt.

"Damn it, stop shooting there!" He cried and accidentally ran over something very precious to Reimu, but he never noticed. He turned his turret at Sanae and a spell card formed; the card had a picture a tank releasing smoke.

"**Grenade Sign: Smokescreen!**" He yelled

On cue, the two six barreled smoke grenade launchers on the turret fired twelve bullets towards Sanae. She was prepared to dodged it, but the bullets blew up in front of her, and released smoke.

"You're the leader of those evil robots and the best you can come up with is smoke?" Sanae taunted

"Yeah, because I'm a youkai!" Abe yelled as he drives off in the direction of the Human Village. Sanae attempted to give chase by flying through the smoke, but stopped because she burnt her hand by touching the smoke.

"This isn't smoke, it's danmaku!" She exclaimed after finding out the smoke was microscopic sized danmaku numbering in the billions.

Instead of flying through the smoke, she flew over it and then followed the path Abe made which was filled with run-downed trees and shrubs.

"That awesome! Who would expect danmaku to act like that? Right Reimu? Umm... Reimu?" Marisa asked and then turned around towards Reimu and saw her teary-eyed.

"He... ran over my donation box... and it's... GONE!" Reimu said and right after that, she cried like a little kid.

"Heh, wow, I never seen her cried like this ever since that one incident with that celestial." Marisa said

* * *

><p><strong>Human Village<strong>

Despite the fact that the Human Village is largely made out of Japanese-styled houses, there are buildings that are of western origin, like the village's saloon. It stood out from all the Japanese buildings due to its triangular shape, square windows, railed porch, and a pair of bat-wing doors that screamed out Wild West.

"You sure you don't need help? Wait, forget what I just said, you're an oni after all!" The bartender said as he watched an army of Suikas carrying off every kind of sake and alcoholic products you can imagine.

"Hey barkeep, you still got anything left?" One of the customers asked

The bartender was drying a dish with a piece of cloth and said, "Sorry, but that oni bought the entire stock, we won't get another shipment till Autumn."

"Where did she get all that money?" A customer asked

Another customer replied, "She probably stole all money from the Hakurei Shrine's donation box."

One of the mini Suikas heard him, then kicked him in the spot where the sun didn't shine and quickly left.

The bartender looked at the customer who was on floor and said, "That's what you get for insulting the Shrine's helper." and laughed

Outside of the saloon, people cleared a path and watched the army of Suikas run off towards the path to the Hakurei Shrine.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the Hakurei Shrine<strong>

Surprising enough, Sanae had managed to lose track of Abe in a forest.

"_How could I lose him, is it that hard to find a desert-tan colored tank in the middle of green trees?_" Sanae thought, she decided land on the ground and search for him on foot.

Unknowingly, Abe was actually two miles away. He could see her through the dense foliage thanks to his thermal camera which was mounted on the top right part of his turret. He is well out of range from anything she could throw at him and he's also at the maximum range of his cannon.

"This shot has to count, chances of hitting her is fairly low." He whispered

Inside of his turret, two spell cards formed in his computer screen; one has a picture of a M829A3 sabot round**(1)** and the other has a picture of a M1028 canister round**(2)**.

"_Interesting_" He thought and then shouted, "**Shell Sign: Silver Bullet!**"

Sanae looked at the direction where his voice was and saw a bright silver laser silently approaching her, she didn't have time to dodge it or even think as the laser hit her. After the spell ended, she was still standing, though she was bruised and her clothes had tears.

"That was like taking a hit from Marisa's Master Spark!", she whispered to herself as she took off into the air and was rapidly approaching towards Abe, but she was still too far to put her spell cards to good used whereas Abe has a cannon, but it fires only six rounds per minute which isn't very fast. At the speed Sanae was flying, he is lucky to get at least one round off before she gets too close for comfort.

Abe declared his spell card, "**Shell Sign: Canister Shot!**", and fired his cannon.

A single danmaku bullet the size of a watermelon and long as a dining table flew out of his cannon. At first the spell looked absolutely worthless, but suddenly the bullet blew up, released a thousand of more bullets of the same size, and then the bullets spread apart in a shotgun-like pattern as it got further away from him. Sanae simply just turned around and flew back because the bullets will spread out up to the point where she can fly through, but she then decided to cast a massive explosion to destroy the danmaku; most people would know this as a "bomb". Abe decided to charged out to close the distance and so that he can fire his three machine guns, two mounted on top of the turret and one mounted near the cannon.

Sanae saw Abe moving towards her and noticed his cannon was rising towards her in order to aim at her, "_Wait, that's it!_" She thought, "_His guns can only aim so high._" After realizing a flaw in Abe, she flew straight up, just above the treeline where Abe couldn't point his cannon and coaxial machine gun**(3)** up and then she flew towards him while avoiding danmaku bullets being fired from his two remaining guns.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he started to traverse his hull around in order to retreat since moving backwards is fairly slow and so that he can aim his guns at her while he retreats. Noticing that he's trying to escape, she pulled out another spell card, "**Miracle, Miracle Fruit!**" she shouted

Abe didn't notice that she cast a spell card until he saw pieces of what appeared to be bits of various fruits near the left side of his hull, the fruits then blew up and sprayed danmaku on to his left tracks, damaging it and leaving him disabled; it was a mobility kill**(4)**. Sanae quickly flew in and hovered about twenty five feet above the top of Abe's turret, since his cameras can't point above him, he can't even see her.

"I'm disappointed, I expected you to force me to use up more cards than this." Sanae said, she pulled out her third spell card and shouted, "**Miracle, Mid-Day Supernova!**"

After declaring her spell, a bright star appeared above Abe and sprinkled stardust on him, the stardust started to eat away the top part of his turret., and then unthinkable happened, the stardust touched his ammo rack and Abe exploded, releasing tons of black smoke and fire into air.

"Ha, there's no way he'd survived that, it's like they said, justice shall prevail." She said, but little does she know, Abe's ammo rack was designed to blow up and direct the blast outside with its blowout panels, so that massive explosion didn't really knock him out.

"Just because I'm on fire doesn't mean I'm out!" Abe stated

"No way, you survived that?"

"Of course, it's like you said, "justice shall prevail" and it's on my side!" He declared

"That's impossible, I'm the Wind Priestess of the Moriya Shrine!" Right after she said that, a bright coffee colored light blinded her and Abe was now back in youkai form, but his clothes showed signs of wear and tear. He's missing his left boot, his pants became shorts, his t-shirt was missing its sleeves, and there are burnt marks on his helmet.

Abe saw that Sanae was still blind, so he took advantage of that and flew up towards her with his rifles bayonet aimed directly at her stomach. At the last minute, Sanae saw him closing in with a bayonet charge and she managed to block the bayonet and force it in another direction with her gohei, unfortunately the direction she pushed the bayonet into was her throat. It was a killing blow and after Abe yanked his bayonet out of her throat, she collapses and falls out of the sky. She was rapidly approaching ground and directly into a giant venus flytrap.

"_Wait, that's one of those man-eating plants!_", He remembered

Abe flew down and caught Sanae merely inches from being eaten, one thing he noticed was that she had no stab wounds on her throat. "_Wow, Reimu was right about spell card battles being totally harmless!_" He thought

"I thought I heard some noise here and I find you!"

Abe looked behind him and saw a whole mess load of Suikas carrying sake and alcoholic products.

The biggest one approached him, took a sip from her gourd and asked, "Want some?"

He sweat-dropped and said, "Err... no thanks, by the way, are you heading back to the shrine?"

"Yup, what's your angle?" Suika asked

"Well, we're going to the same place, so I figure we should all carpool together. Now can you hold on to her for me?" He gestured at Sanae who is currently in his arms.

Without waiting for Suika to answer, he handed Sanae to her. He pulled out a key, inserted it into the butt of his rifle, and transformed into an Abrams. One of the hatches on his turret opened and he said, "Okay, put her in there, put your goods on the bustle rack**(5)**, it's on the rear and sides of my turret and hop into the turret."

After placing everything in Abe, all the Suikas merged back into one and climbed into the drivers seat. Once she got in there, she grabbed out her gourd and started drinking as Abe drove everyone back.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown House in Geosokyo<strong>

Ran saw something in the Road of Reconsideration, her heart was beating rapidly, so she took a deep breath to calm herself before entering Yukari's bedroom.

"Yukari, we have an emergency." Ran said and caused Yukari to wake up.

Yukari yawned and said, "Ran, it's the afternoon and I need my beauty sleep."

"But something had appeared in the Road of Reconsideration" Ran said

Yukari opened a gap and watched the situation unfold. It showed a small base and a small airstrip, it seems like they're taking advantage of the Road of Reconsideration because the only outsiders can get there is by attempting suicide and more terrorists were popping up in that base.

"My, my~ it seems that our terrorists have found there way in, I wish them best of luck." Yukari said

"Luck? But those terrorists will try to take over Gensokyo!" Ran exclaimed, she and Yukari had seen what those terrorist tried to do to the Hakurei shrine maiden, so she knew what they were capable of.

Yukari said, "That seal I placed from last incident made every type of outsider weaponry completely harmless, the worst damage a suicide bomber would do is knocking himself out in an explosion, also there's Abe."

"Abe? You mean that youkai you abducted from the Americans?" Ran asked, she always thought it was kind of strange for Yukari to grab a random person and bring him or her to gensokyo, but Yukari always had her reasons to do it.

Yukari pulled out a fan and concealed half of her face, "Yes, I have plans him you see, he is going to..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hakurei Shrine<strong>

"Be my donation box until I get a new one!" Reimu said

"Wait what? Why?" Abe asked

Reimu pointed towards the remains of her donation box and yelled, "BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT MY DONATION BOX IS LIKE THIS!", her arms were shaking in anger, it seem like that donation box Abe wrecked meant a lot to her.

It's been an hour since Abe arrived back with Suika and Sanae, so all of Suika's goods were unloaded and Sanae had regain consciousness. After Sanae woke up she quickly apologized to him and blamed it on the movie. Now Reimu is forcing him to became a temporary donation box.

"No, it's Sanae's fault, she's the one who started all this!" Abe countered

Kanako replied, "You lie! Sanae would never do such a thing, she's a good girl! You on the hand..."

Suwako held out a photograph and said, "Did this!"

The photograph showed Abe holding Sanae in his arms, but their clothes were all tattered, making it look very suggestive.

"You attempted to steal Sanae's virginity!" Suwako declared

Abe panicked, "No, wait you got it wrong, it was a spell card battle!"

"Wait, when did you guys came over here?" Sanae asked

Both Suwako and Kanako facepalm and said, "We were suppose to pick you up!"

Unfortunately for Sanae, she saw the picture.

"Suwako, Kanako, where did you got this picture?" She asked with a calm and soothing voice

Suwako answered, "A little birdy gave it to us!"

"AYA! She better not publish this!" She screamed in angered

Sanae quickly flew off into the air, heading towards the Youkai Mountains with Suwako and Kanako behind her.

"Sanae come back, think of your child!" Both Suwako and Kanako shouted

"Who gave you that crazy idea?" She asked

"Aya!" Suwako answered and Kanako covered her mouth, "You idiot! Now she'll try to fight her!" She whispered, but it was too late and Sanae flew off even faster.

"Now... where were we, that's right! Abe, turn into that tank, now!" Reimu commanded

"Fine, fine, you don't have to be so pushy about it" He said as he changed into an Abrams**(6)**.

After changing into an Abrams, Reimu left a sign that had the words "Donation Box" on it hanging on Abe's cannon. Marisa gave him a thumbs up and said, "Abe the Donation Box... I like it ze~"

"I hate my life..." He muttered

* * *

><p><strong>Road of Reconsideration<strong>

Along the road, there were several bodies of dead terrorists and soldiers from a rag-tag mercenary company known as "Red Legion". The Red Legion was hired by various countries to fight the Coalition**(7)** in the Middle East, most of the soldiers and terrorists were former criminals and professional soldiers. They've discovered Gensokyo because their base was in danger of being overwhelmed by Coalition forces and all of Red Legion's men attempted to commit suicide to avoid being captured. They wound up appearing in the Road of Reconsideration with their base and equipment intact.

The general of the company is a man by the name of Tony Caligula**(8)**, he wore a combat uniform and on the sides of his shoulders was a patch that showed four stars. Currently he had ordered all of his men to go on reconnaissance missions in order to map out the area, most of the officers thought it was suicide to go out because almost all of the men who left the base never returned.

A colonel walked up to him, "General, why are we sending perfectly good men out in suicide missions? You do know that all of our weapons are useless at the moment." he asked

"It's not a suicide mission, the men that made it back had gained special powers and their weapons fires lasers. I'm also planning to turn this place into a safe haven and staging ground to attack the Coalition." Caligula answered

"It's still not worth the lost! We're losing two companies**(9)** and gaining a platoon**(10)** in the process!" The colonel yelled, he was frustrated at Caligula for sending about four hundred men to their deaths and gaining about fifty survivors.

Growing tired of the colonel's rants, he stabbed him in chest with a short sword, killing him instantly.

"If any of you have anything to say, now's the time." Caligula said as he wiped the blood off his sword. All of the officers shook their heads.

"Excellent, now you guys are going on a reconnaissance mission, get to it!" He commanded

A major spoke up, "But that's suicide!"

In response, Caligula blasted him with danmaku bullets from his pistol. Turning his attention towards the remaining officers, he asked, "Anymore questions?" After seeing Caligula knocking the major out, they all left the building and started their mission.

* * *

><p>All Touhou characters and places belong to ZUN<p>

All OC and minor OCs belong to me, DonnyDonster

Stay tune for chapter 5, coming out whenever I finish it

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Mercenaries and terrorists in Geosokyo? Abe is forced into being the Hakurei Shrine's donation box, but the question is: Where are you going to put the money?**

**I also edited some of the chapters in my story.(Ex: Fixing Abe's height from 4'5 to 5'4 in chapter 1, etc.) Like I said, updates will come at a snail's pace. Please note that this won't be OCx(Insert random Touhou character) story. I like reading them(Well I like reading in general), but writing them is a whole different story. I've changed the rating to Teen, so I can be more flexible with this fic.**

**Note 1: The M829 round is an armor-piecing tank round made of depleted uranium. Depleted uranium is formed fron enriched uranium in nuclear reactors, it's used in weapons and tank armor. The tank round itself travels at 1555 meters per second or about four times the speed of sound(Well, that's the muzzle velocity, it's the speed of a round at the moment it leaves the barrel). The nickname for this round is "Silver Bullet".**

**Note 2: The M1028 round is an anti-personal round used in tanks. The round itself contains about a thousand tungsten balls which spread out like shotgun shells, it's mostly used against enemy troops.**

**Note 3: Coaxial machine guns are located near the main cannon.**

**Note 4: Mobility kills can occur when you successfully immobilized a tank by damaging the engine or tracks.**

**Note 5: It's a storage bin, usually found ****on the back and sides of a M1 Abrams turret.**

**Note 6: The M1 Abrams is an American Main Battle Tank, it's armed with three machine guns and a 120mm cannon. It uses Chobham armor (which is a type of composite armor) and depleted uranium to protect itself.**

**Note 7: Coalition is made of various countries working under a single command, in this chapter, the Coalition is made up of American, European and Asian countries fighting a war in a unknown country in the Middle East.**

**Note 8: Caligula is based off of the 3rd Emperor of the Roman Empire(Note: His first name is not Tony in real life!). I had to chose him because there are so many interesting and weird things he did! (Ex: Having the Roman Legion attack the English Channel) Expect our villain to do something outrageous in the story.**

**Note 9: A company is a military unit usually made up of around 80 to 230 soldiers.**

**Note 10: A platoon is a military unit, it's made up of around 20 to 60 soldiers.**

****Abe's Spell Cards****

**Grenade Sign: Smokescreen - Fires twelve danmaku bullets that will blow up and release smoke, but it's actually teeny tiny danmaku bullets that looks like smoke and acts like smoke. It's used whenever Abe wants to retreat or distract his opponent.**

**Shell Sign: Silver Bullet**** - Fires a big laser beam. It's very similar to Marisa's Master Spark, but it's much faster, weaker and it makes no sound. It's named after the M829 "Silver Bullet"**

**Shell Sign: Canister Shot - Fires a danmaku bullet that will blow up and release around a thousand bullets in a shotgun-like pattern. It's based off of the M1028 anti-personal round.**


	5. CH 5: Caligula Strikes

**Road of Reconsideration**

It's late afternoon and the sun was setting over the horizon, a few minutes later and Caligula's officers had returned. Most of them were missing, but the survivors confidently marched back.

The Colonel that Caligula shot approached up to him, "Sir, we've lost one-thirds of our commanding officers, but the survivors gained this.", the colonel pulled out his pistol and fired danmaku, "I have to say, this is amazing, I shouldn't have doubted you general."

He continued, "On top of that, we have discovered that these bullets are harmless and they don't use any kind of ammo."

"Excellent, it's time to set my plan into motion.", Caligula said before he ordered one of the soldiers to turn on one of the massive screens hanging on the concrete wall. The screen showed that the Red Legion had lost 30% of their forces due Caligula's recon missions, but it also showed that most the Geosokyo was completely mapped out.

Caligula highlights the Human Village, "Companies A and B composing of eight T-64BM2s **(1)** and five M113s **(2)** will raid this village for supplies at the strike of midnight."

He then highlights a Western-styled mansion overlooking a lake, "I'll lead a platoon composing of four T-90s **(3)** and two Type 96s **(4)**, it'll be a diversion. In order to make it look convincing, I'll have four Cobras **(5)** and two Hinds **(6)** as air support and three BM-30s **(7)** at our base as artillery support. In total, we're using about 20% of our forces here." One of the soldiers shut off the screen and Caligula stood in front of his officers.

"Operation Nightmare will start in three hours from now, in the meantime..." Caligula had one of the officers handed out a packet of paper to every single soldier, he held out a book written by Hieda no Akyuu and continued, "Read the packet, it contains information about this place. Now dismiss!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet Devil Mansion<strong>

Tonight was peaceful, the gatekeeper was fast asleep, the chief maid was quietly cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, Marisa wasn't anywhere near the library, and the Scarlet Devil was reading the latest issue of the Bunbunmaru out of boredom. It was an unusual sight, Remilia usually just skim through the newspaper.

Sitting on a throne, she has red eyes and blue hair; she wore a pink mob cap similar to Yukari's and a pink dress with red trims. The room's shape is a rectangle, there were several white ionic columns **(8)** made of marble along the brick walls.

Something in the newspaper had caught her interest, it was an article about Abe's battle against Sanae. She wasn't interested in his victory, she was more interested in the article's picture of Abe's tank form because he was massive and imposing.

_"He's huge, if I can get him to work as the mansion's new gate guard, that book thief would think twice of breaking in, and Meiling will have extra time to work in the garden!" _She thought, she ranged a bell on her throne and immediately the chief maid of the mansion popped up. "Sakuya, look at this.", She said and handed the newspaper to her.

Sakuya has blue eyes and silver hair complete with braids on the sides of her face; she wore a white and blue french maid outfit complete with a white headband on her head.

"Mistress, isn't this the new youkai?" She asked in a respectful manner.

"He's not a youkai, he's our new gate guard!" Remilia answered.

"So you're replacing Meiling?" Sakuya was shocked, even though Meiling sleeps on job, she is capable of stopping anything that isn't a witch from sneaking into the mansion.

"No, I'm not replacing her, she's going to get more time working in the garden if I do this." Remilia said.

"So you're replacing her." She stated.

"No I-" Remilia quickly stopped after realizing her mistake in words. "Never mind, just get ready in ten minutes, we're going to the Hakurei Shrine.", She ordered

_Soisoisoisoisoisoi _**(9)**

A strange noise echoed outside of the mansion, it caused the windows and dishes in the kitchen to rattle. Remilia was unamused because it was noisy and it's giving her mansion a miniature earthquake.

"What is this strange sound? It's driving me crazy!" She exclaimed.

"I believe I can help you with that." A familiar voice answered.

Remilia turned around and saw Patchy and her familiar, Koakuma. Patchy wore what appears to be pajamas that matches with her purple hair and eyes, behind her was Koakuma, she wore a black dress, has wings on the side of her head, and long red hair, she was holding a chalk board complete with a piece of chalk and a black eraser.

"Koakuma, put that board there." Patchy said and pointed towards the wall. After Koakuma placed it hanging on the wall, Patchy walked up to it and started drawing.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak_

The sound of Patchy drawing with a chalk sounded even worse than that strange noise from before, it left Remilia covering her ears in agony. Within three minutes, Patchy drew a very detailed and vivid drawing of a helicopter landing on rice paddies with soldiers running towards it in the background **(10)**, the drawing itself looked like it was done by a professional artist, but what was amazing was that she drew this in color with just a piece of chalk.

"The source of the "soi" sound we are hearing is coming from this contraption. It's called a helicopter, outsiders used it to transport soldiers and as gunships." She stated

"I see." Remilia nodded her and Sakuya popped up in between Remilia and Patchy.

"Mistress, Meiling had informed me that a couple of steel behemoths are at the outskirts of the mansion, what are your or-" Sakuya was interrupted when the mansion shook very violently.

"Patchy, Koakuma head back to the library and protect it. Sakuya, go outside and help Meiling." Remilia ordered as she opened one of the doors in the throne room, behind the door was a set of stairs leading up to the roof.

"Milady where are you going?" Sakuya asked.

"Swatting some flies." Remilia answered casually as she walked up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of the Scarlet Devil Mansion<strong>

Caligula stood in front of his personal humvee **(11)** and watched the tanks and helicopters rain danmaku on the mansion.

The Colonel walked up to him, "Sir, the BM-30s are ready to launch another barrage.", he informed.

"Alright, have them change their targets to here." Caligula pointed the Moriya Shrine, "If I'm not mistaken, that's the Hakurei Shrine. If we destroy it, it'll send a clear message that we're taking this place by force. The youkai here maybe more powerful than us, but we have technology and most importantly, a strategy. We'll show them the true meaning of war."

"Yes sir." The Colonel looked at the map and bought a earpiece, "Longbow 1, your new target is located at 90, 50, 10", he radioed in the coordinates of the shrine.

A BM-30 with the call-sign Longbow 1 replied back, "Copy that, firing in three, two, one... FIRE!", and nothing happened.

"Oh wait, **Rocket Sign: Steel Rain!**", after declaring their spell card, the three BM-30 launched a total of 38 rocket shaped danmaku into the sky.

The Colonel looked up into the sky and saw the rockets soaring through the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Moriya Shrine<strong>

At the Moriya Shrine, Sanae and Aya were in the middle of a spell card battle. Kanako and Suwako can only watched and hope for the best.

"Ayayayaya, can't we talk about this? And I didn't use that picture!" Aya shouted. She wore a white blouse, a black skirt and a red tokin on her head. Usually her clothes are in tip-top shape, but now they show signs of wear and tear from grazes.

"I still want that picture gone!" Sanae yelled, unknown to her, there were several bullets coming from behind her.

"Hey, what's that?" Aya pointed behind Sanae, there were 38 huge danmaku bullets heading this way.

"Ha, like I'm going to believe that!" She said and pulled out a spell card, "**Esoterica, Gray-**", she was interrupted by Suwako.

"Sanae, look behind you!" Suwako shouted, Sanae turned around and saw danmaku bullets heading towards her, the bullets then multiplied to 96.

She dodged all of them and then watched in horror as her shrine got bombarded back to the stone age. Aya took advantage of this and started to photograph the ruins of the shrine, after that, she flew off towards the direction of the Scarlet Mansion since it looked like the danmaku came there.

"The shrine, it's ruin! How are we going to gather faith? Where are we going to live?" Sanae passed out and fell through the air, lucky for her, Kanako caught her.

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet Devil Mansion<strong>

__Soisoisoisoisoisoi__

The two Hinds and their Cobra escorts hovered near the roof of the mansion. What stood in between them and the mansion was Remilia Scarlet, she stood on the roof, "I'm feeling generous today, so entertain me.", she said and made gestured with her hand telling them to attack first.

"Alright guys, we'll fire everything we got at her.", One of the Hind pilots ordered, thanks to the packets Caligula gave them, they knew very well what this girl was capable of.

The gunships showered the roof with danmaku, but once the smoke cleared, Remilia was nowhere in sight from the pilots' perspective.

"Did we got her?", One of the pilots asked.

"No, look up on the clock tower!", Another pilot warned.

"Is that all? Now fear the power of the scarlet devil!", Remilia pulled out a spell card and a spear materialized on her right hand, "**Divine Spear: Spear the Gungnir!**"

She threw the spear and it hit one of the two Hinds. The Hind is engulfed in danmaku and fell on a patch of flowers in the garden. The other Hind got caught in the explosion lost control and crashed into the library. If a person listened closely, they can hear a voice shouting out "mukyu~!" moments before the Hind crashed.

Unlike the Hinds, the Cobras were far more maneuverable. They were able to avoid the explosion but they flew too close and collided into each other. Pleased with her work, she flew off towards the Hakurei shrine so she can inform Reimu about the incident.

About 500 yards from the gate, two Type 96s disembarked its soldiers and provided fire support with its machine guns which pinned the gate guard down behind the brick wall that surrounds the mansion.

"Nice and steady boys! We're almost there!", The sergeant said and pointed to two sappers **(12)**, "When we reach the gate, I want you guys to plant the C4s **(13)**." As soon as he passed that order down, all the shooting suddenly stopped.

"Who gave the order to cease-fire? No one! Now start firing!" He shouted in anger.

"Sir, our weapons disappeared!", one of the soldiers shouted and then showed that he's missing his assault rifle, pistol, grenades, and combat knife. It also prompt the sergeant to check his own weapons and they were also missing. Heck, even the Type 96s are missing their machine guns too!

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave." A voice called out from behind him, he turned around and saw a maid. "Looking for these?", she asked and held out the sergeant's weapons; an assault rifle on one hand and a pistol in the other, "These are no longer yours, they are now property of the Scarlet Mansion.", she stated.

"You son of a...", he was quickly interrupted by advancing T-90s.

"Hey, fall back! We'll cover you!", the tank commander shouted over the speakers.

After the rest of soldiers boarded the Type 96s and left, Sakuya pulled a spell card, "**Illusion Image: Lunar Clock!**", the missing combat knives appeared out of nowhere and flew towards the lead tank, but all the knives simply lodged into the tank's armor. In response, the other three tanks started to fire at Sakuya and she flew up in order to avoid the bullets.

"Knives? Is that all you got? C'mon I need a real challenge!", the tank commander taunted.

"Sakuya, leave the rest to me!", The gate keeper shouted, she wore a green Chinese dress with a green beret and white pants.

"Meiling, I'll leave the rest to you.", Sakuya saw Remilia disappearing beyond horizon and decided to follow her.

"You'll regret attacking the mansion as long as I'm around!", Meiling said and charged towards the lead tank. If she could get close up to the lead tank, the other tanks won't be able to fire at her.

"Driver, move the tank at full speed, we're running her over!", the tank commander ordered and the T-90 charged towards Meiling at a speed of forty miles. When the tank hit her, she used her immense strength and stopped it.

"Driver, we're not moving!", the commander shouted, the tank's 1250 horsepower engine was roaring and he could hear the tracks moving, but when he looked out in the periscope; it showed that they were slowly moving back.

"Sir, that China girl is pushing the tank back!", Driver replied, he sat all the way in front of the tank, so he was the only one that saw Meiling pushing the tank.

"Put the tank in reverse, pull back, and then turn left, we'll go around her!", the commander ordered.

The tank backed up about six feet from Meiling, then it traversed to the left and moved forward, unfortunately she walked towards the tank and stood in front of it. The tank traversed to the right and she stood in front of the tank again.

"Goddamn, I could've swore I saw something similar to this in one of the history books... **(14)**", The gunner muttered and shook his head.

_Crrreeeeaaaakkkk_

The hatch on the turret groaned as Meiling pulled it, "Outsiders, you've caused enough damage to the mansion! Leave now or I'll force you!" , she shouted and tore off the hatch.

"Oh shi-", the commander was quickly interrupted when she pulled him out.

"Commander!", the gunner shouted as he grabbed out his carbine** (15)**, got out from another hatch, and pointed it Meiling, "Let him go or I'll shoot you, China girl!"

Hearing the word "China" shocked her, she dropped the commander and then faced the gunner, "Who told you that name? Was it Marisa? Was it Aya?", she questioned him, but off in the background the gunner can see the driver and commander running off in the distance.

"I umm... LOOK OVER THERE, THE MANSION IS ON FIRE!", the gunner shouted and pointed his finger at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, of course, parts of the mansion was already burning when Remilia shot down the helicopters.

Meiling turned around and saw smoke coming from the Voile Library, "Patchy!" she screamed and flew towards the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Voile Library<strong>

During the battle outside, a Hind crashed into library and created a mess. Patchy was not amused, she was in a state of panic from seeing some of her books on fire. Koakuma was busy trying to save as many books as she could.

"Mukyu~! The library, the books, they're on fire! Koakuma put it out! No wait, **Water Sign: Princess Undine**!", she declared her spell and water balls quickly doused the flames. With the flames out, she regained her composure.

"Patchy, what are we going to do with that?", Koakuma pointed at the downed Hind, suddenly the ramp behind the Hind fell down, revealing eight soldiers, a pilot, and weapons system officer **(16)**.

"Koakuma, shh...", she whispered and pulled Koakuma under a fallen bookshelf and listened to the soldiers.

"Man, how the hell did we survive that?", Private Simmons asked, he wore standard-issue urban camouflage with a "Team Seven" patch on the shoulder and held a Remington Model 1100 **(17)**.

"Yeah, I mean just look that!", Private First Class Rodriguez slung his FAMAS **(18)**, pointed at the wrecked Hind and smiled like a kid who had just got off a roller coaster ride, "But I have to admit, it was fun!"

Inside the Hind, there was radio chatter and Staff Sergeant Stark stepped out. "Simmer down boys!", He shouted, "Change of plans, apparently ALL of the pilots and soldiers that crashed survived the impact without an scratch, it's no longer a diversion, it's now a rescue mission! So gear up, we're moving out!"

"Yes sir!", all the soldiers departed the library, the only people in the library now are Patchy and Koakuma.

"It's diversion? But it felt like an all out attack!" Koakuma yelled, causing Patchy to cover her mouth again.

"Koakuma, they might come back!" Patchy whispered and sensed a powerful presence lurking in the mansion and muttered, "She got out of the basement."

"Patchy, are you hurt?", A voice called out and Meiling flew in from a broken window.

"I'm fine, but those outsiders are in danger, we have to get them out of here.", Patchy said as Koakuma pulled her out from under the bookshelf.

"Help them? But they attacked this place!" Meiling retorted

"Well yes, but "she" got out of the basement." Patchy answered back.

"Remilia left somewhere and Sakuya is following her, so that leaves...", Before Meiling finished, she saw Koakuma and Patchy staring at her, "Okay fine, I'll go save our enemies from certain death.", she said and marched off into the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet Devil Mansion<strong>

Team Seven walked through the candle-lit hallways of the mansion, leaving behind a trail of knock out fairy maids.

"Stark, look.", Simmons pointed towards a trail of blood leading towards a door. The team stacked up along the wall and Simmons readied his shotgun.

"3,2,1, NOW!" Stark yelled, the door fell off from the shotgun's blast, they all poured into the dining room and found a dead body that looked like it was torn apart by a tiger and one of the pilots.

"No, stay back!", the pilot shouted in fear with a Japanese accent and pointed his pistol at the the Staff Sergeant.

"Calm down, tell us what happen.", Stark said.

The pilot took a deep breath and relaxed, "Alright, I'm Corporal Akasaka, Cobra pilot and that guy...", he pointed towards the dead body, "was Specialist Steiner, he was killed by one of those monsters. It looked like a..."

"kyuu!", A voice shouted out.

Akasaka never got a chance to finish, he blew up and sprayed blood everywhere.

"HOLY FUCK!", Private Lee cursed in a Southern American accent, "DID YA ALL SAW THAT?"

The soldiers were panicking because one of their men had just blew up in front of them.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!", Stark yelled, "We're all going to die here unless we calm down!"

The soldiers were silenced and Stark continued, "Alright, we can scrap the rescue mission, main objective is to get out here and secondary objective is to rescue any survivors. Now stay frosty boys."

"Right, gotta get a hold of myself...", Rodriguez pulled a chocolate bar out of his knapsack and ate it in order to calm himself down.

The rest of the soldiers silently exited the dining room, no one was aware that there was a little girl in red watching over them like a predator stalking it's prey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Caligula launches a two-pronged attack, one at the SDM and another heading towards the human village. (Okay, he didn't do something crazy... yet.) ******Flandre makes her appearance near the end of this chapter, I bet you can predict what will happen next and I'll prove you wrong! Don't worry, Abe will reappear in the next chapter.****

****Yes, I know that everyone in the SDM is capable of beating these guys in just one paragraph, but it wouldn't be interesting. In my opinion, having them all balanced out makes the fight more interesting.****

**Most of my notes give brief information on the equipment, places, events, etc. I used in my fanfic. I would've add more info, but I'll end up making a essay about it.**

**Note 1: The T-64 is a Russian MBT (Main Battle Tank) built during the 1960s to the 1980s, it's still being used today. The T-64BM2 is a modernized version made in Ukraine, it's armed with 125mm cannon equipped with an auto-loader and it's capable of shooting anti-tank missiles. Unlike the original T-64, the T-64BM2 has composite armor.(Basically armor made of layers of different metals or ceramics.) **

**Note 2: The M113 is a American APC (Armored Personnel Carrier). It first saw action in the Vietnam Conflict. It has a crew of 2 people and is capable of carrying 11 soldiers. It's also amphibious.**

**Note 3: T-90 is the most modern Russian MBT in service. It's armed with a 125mm cannon(Most Russian cannons are capable of shooting missiles and have auto-loaders). Like most modern day tanks, it has composite armor**

**Note 4: The Type 96 is a modern Japanese APC. It carries less people than the M113 (8 Soldiers), but it's much faster. The M113 can move at a top speed of about 40 miles (Around 60 km/h), whereas the Type 96 has a top speed of 62 miles (100 km/h).**

**Note 5: The AH-1 Cobra is a single engine attack helicopter. It's the world's first operational attack copter to enter service in any nation. (By that, I mean it's the first operational helicopter that was designed for that role) It's armed with a gatling gun, unguided rockets, and anti-tank missiles.**

**Note 6: The Mi-24 Hind is a very unique attack helicopter because it can carry eight soldiers. It entered service in the Soviet Air Force during the early 1970s and carried a lot of weapons. (Too many to list)**

**Note 7: The BM-30 Smerch rocket artillery entered service in the Soviet Army during 1989. It fires 12 rockets as far as 70 kilometers (43 miles) and takes about 20 minutes to reload.**

**Note 8: Ionic columns are Greek pillars that were used during the Classical Era (Ancient Greek).**

**Note 9: "Soi" is the noise a helicopter would make. If you still don't get it, then search up "My roflcopter goes soisoisoi" on youtube.**

**Note 10: The scene Patchy drew on her chalk board is based off of the Vietnam Conflict. I would've called it a war, but Congress never did declared war in the first place, instead they gave the President the ability to send US forces into other countries without the need to declare war.**

**Note 11: The HUMVEE replaced the Jeep in the US Army. Like the Jeep, the Humvee is capable of performing multiple roles ranging from a troop carrier to mobile SAM(Surface to Air Missile).**

**Note 12: Sapper is another word for Combat Engineer. They support soldiers by planting explosives, clearing mines, and building fortifications.**

**Note 13: C4s are a type of plastic explosive. You plant it something and detonate it.**

**Note 14: The event the Gunner was referring to was the Tiananmen Square Protests of 1989. During this event, one man (Nicknamed "Tank Man") managed to stop a column of Type 59 MBTs (Basically Chinese versions of the Soviet T-54) by simply standing in their way. (Hope I didn't offend anyone by putting this in.)**

**Note 15: Carbines are shorter, lighter, and smaller than rifles. They lack the range that rifles have, but they're easier to use in a urban and jungle environment where range isn't really that important.**

**Note 16: Weapon Systems Officers (WSO) operate weapons on two-man aircraft and helicopters.**

**Note 17: The Remington Model 1100 is a semi-automatic shotgun used by hunters, police officers, and soldiers.**

**Note 18: The FAMAS is a assault rifle designed by France, it has a very high rate of fire.**

**Spell Card Facts**

****Rocket Sign: Steel Rain -********The card allows rocket artillery to f********ire cluster rockets at the enemy from a very far distance. ********Usually in a spell card battle, the card is used only once, but what's unique about this spell card is that it can be used as many times as you like as long as it finishes recharging in 20 minutes. ********During the 1st Gulf War, Iraqi soldiers referred American rocket artillery as "Steel Rain" because of the cluster rockets they were using.****


	6. CH 6: The Calm Before the Storm Part 1

**A/N**

**Before I start the story, I need to answer some questions. (Well just one question)**

****BlueRibbon118: Will Abe have spellcards based on Chobham Armor and hard-kill Active Protection Systems(APS)?****

**DonnyDonster: Yes, Abe will have spellcards based on them, but they'll function a bit differently.**

**Edit 1: Fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes that I missed. I also forgot to include something in Note (8).**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Hakurei Shrine<strong>**: 3 hours**** before Operation Nightmare**

"Be careful not to trip, it's a long way down!" Keine said to her students as they walked up the stairs leading up to the shrine, she has brown eyes, long silver hair, and wore a weird looking hat and a dark blue dress with short white sleeves; compared to most humans, she's very tall. She's the human village teacher and commander of the the Village Defense Force or VDF for short.

Accompanying her class were ten volunteers from the VDF. They consist of three samurais donning Nanban dou gusoku armor **(1)**, two German knights donning Gothic plate armor **(2)**, four redcoats, and a British Captain dressed in a khaki uniform. Outsiders from different eras have appeared in Geosokyo ever since it was created, most would get eaten by youkai, some would find a way to leave, and others tend to stay.

"Oi, Bailey!" Dylan, one of the redcoats decided to try and get the attention of the captain

The captain was chatting with Keine when Dylan rudely interrupted him, he faced Dylan and sighed, "What is it now? And it's_ Captain_ Hall, Dylan."

"Right, umm guys? Can I get all of the VDF's attention?" Dylan asked and everyone stopped, "Listen guys, we've known each other for about three years now, and yet-"

Keine interrupted him, "We only know your names, but not where you were from, correct?"

"Yes, I'll go first; me and these guys right there." Dylan gestured towards the three redcoats, "We were part of an attack on Quebac in Canada **(3)**"

"Oh, for second there, I thought you fought those rebels. **(4)**" Captain Hall said

"Rebels?" Dylan asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, well anyways, I fought against Boer commandos in Africa **(5)**!" Captain Hall said with confidence because he believed that no one in the VDF had more experience than himself.

One of the German knights stepped up next in front of everyone, he was five steps ahead on the stairs, and it gave the impression that he was tall **(6)**. He removed his sallet **(7)**, revealing a handsome man with long blond hair that flows with the wind and blue eyes that sparkle in the sunlight; he looked like one of those pretty-faced male anime characters from the 1990s. This caused some of Keine's teenage female students to scream like they were fangirls who just saw their favorite actor.

"I'm Oswald Raitz von Frentz! This noble here..." Oswald gestured at the knight next to him, "Is Fritz Metternich. We were dueling to win the heart of a fair maiden."

"Tis was a duel to the death it was!" Fritz said, unlike Oswald, he refused to remove his sallet.

Oswald became annoyed with Fritz because he didn't reveal his face and smacked him in the back really hard, "Fritz for gods sake remove your sallet, the Imperial Knights of the Holy Roman Empire are known for their dashing looks that'll make young maidens scream in joy and pass out!"

Fritz glared at Oswald and slowly removed his sallet, revealing yet another pretty-faced man with short, wavy blond hair and steel blue-gray eyes. "Oswald, it was rather... unnecessary for you to hit me like that..."

"Bah, you're just mad because if it wasn't for that weird purple hole, I would have beaten you!" Oswald remarked

"Nonsense, that was a feint. Besides that maiden was too good for you." Fritz countered

"Oh? Is that a challenge I hear?" Oswald said as he pulled out his short sword and kite shield

"We all know who that maiden really wants!" Fritz said as he grabbed out his great sword, unlike regular swords, his was made with Damascus steel **(8)**

In a nick of time Keine headbutts them, "If you're going to have a spellcard battle, do it when we get to shrine." she marched off and the rest of the class followed.

Captain Hall ordered the rest of the VDF to carry the fallen knights, "Remind me to never get on VDF commander's bad side" he sighed

He looked at the three samurais, "Let me guess, you guys are from Japan?"

"No, we were born here." One of the Samurais replied.

"Very well" Captain Hall turned around and bumped into Keine, "Hey, who told us to..." Keine covered his mouth and everyone started to eavesdrop on the conversation at the shrine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hakurei Shrine<strong>

Back at the shrine, Reimu and Marisa were sitting on Abe's turret. He lowered his massive 120mm gun, sadly accepting his new role.

Reimu tapped her gohei on Abe's turret, "Cheer up, think of this as payment for living here!" she smiled as she laid down on the turret and started to imagine the donations she'll make from Abe.

Suddenly, something blurs in between Marisa and Reimu, leaving a newspaper behind. Reimu ignored it and started to lecture him on the ethics and behaviors of a donation box, while Marisa started to read the paper. Lucky for Abe, he managed to take a picture of the blur with his camera, the picture was uploaded on to his computer screen and it showed a girl with black hair, wearing a tokin, a white blouse, and a short black skirt. The only problem with the picture was that it showed her flying away, so he didn't get a shot of her face, but he did got a clear view of her black panties.

_"Seriously, who in the right mind would fly in the air wearing a short skirt?"_ he pondered, then he realized that nearly all the girls here wore skirts.

Reimu realized that Abe was ignoring her, so she tapped her gohei on his turret,"Pay attention, tin-man!" she shouted and one of the hatched opened up.

She looked at Marisa and saw that she was reading the latest copy of the Bunbunmari, "Marisa, you know most of it is exaggerated right?"

Marisa turned around, "Yeah, but she's really good at these things ~ze"

Marisa then focused her attention towards the paper, Reimu let out a sigh and climbed into the turret.

Unlike the M1 Abrams used by America and her allies, Abe's interior was completely different. Almost everything that was deemed important for crew members were removed or replaced because the Americans realized that Abe didn't need them, so instead they tried to add upgrades in order to boost his combat capabilities. Inside the turret, the manual loader was replaced with an autoloader as an attempt to make Abe capable of fighting alone, and there were 5 massive screen attached to each side of the turret that showed what Abe saw, but the fifth screen mounted on the ceiling was off.

A camera mounted on the center of the ceiling turned towards Reimu and shined a beam of light at her, it was a way to let her know that he was watching her.

"Oh Reimu, just in time!" he said as the light on the camera grew dimmer. It turned out that he was ignoring her the entire time.

She grabbed the camera and started to strangled it, "You idiot! I was explaining something important!"

"Alright sorry, just let go of the camera!" he said and Reimu stopped, "Now, can you tell me who this is?"

Immediately a photo of Aya popped up in four screens and they were all in HD. Reimu's face turned red from embarrassment after seeing the images of Aya flying away with her panties in clear view, "Abe... YOU PERVERT!" she shouted on top of her lungs.

"Reimu, I'm trying to read here", Marisa said, she decided to take a peek in the turret and saw a red-faced Reimu with pictures of Aya and her panties, "Whoa, Aya just got some competition ze~", she said before pulling her head out.

"Wait, I'm not like that! I was trying to get a clear shot and this happens!" Abe said as he switches the screen to show a live feed of outside

Reimu sighed and sat on the commander's seat, "Well alright, I'll believe you" she said while looking at the screen, she noticed a familiar hat bobbing in the distance and hears children laughing.

"Why is Keine here?" she said in panic.

Reimu got off the seat and started to climb out, but then she stopped, "Abe, whatever you do, don't speak to the villagers! Humans here are a little jumpy around youkai."

"Yes master." Abe replied

Captain Hall stopped and stared at Abe, "What the bloody hell is that thing?"

Keine ran up from behind and headbutts him, "Captain, you should know better, we have kids here." she glanced at Abe, "That "thing" is called a tank, it's a fearsome war machine from the outside world."

A upon closer look, she noticed the "donation box" sign and Reimu and Marisa who were sitting on the turret, "Lets go children, time to greet the shrine maiden and her friend." she said to her class. They walked passed the fallen Captain and giggled at him.

"Keine, what are you doing here?" Reimu asked in a rude manner

Keine looked at Reimu in a very intimidating way, "Reimu, is that anyway for you to greet your visitors? I thought I taught you better than that ever since you graduated."

"Ahahaha..." Reimu laughed nervously, she was slowly climbing into Abe to protect herself from a headbutt.

Keine took a closer look at Abe and immediately knew that this was youkai because of the presence he was giving out didn't feel like an inanimate object, but this wasn't just any plain old youkai, it's a youkai from the outside world!

She looked at Marisa, who was reading the Bunbunmari, "Marisa, why don't you give the class a tour around the shrine?"

"Wait, why me?" She asked because she doesn't even live here.

Reimu popped out of the turret, "Just do it." she said before turning back in.

"Fine, I get it ~ze" Marisa quickly motioned the class to follow her. The only people left were Reimu, Keine, Abe, and the VDF guards.

Nearby, the Captain and the two knights regained consciousness, "Did you have a good nap?" Keine said with a smile.

"Yeah, woke up from a really nice dream; I was sitting a boat talking to a girl and she has the biggest bust I have ever seen in my life!" Oswald said while Fritz face-palmed at him.

"Ugh, I feel like sh... poop!" Captain Hall said as his men helped him up.

"Reimu, you can come out now, I won't bite.", Keine reassured her just like a teacher would assure a kid won't get detention for doing something wrong. Reimu popped her head out of the the turret, suddenly, Keine leaped into the air and landed the turret, surprising Reimu. She picked her up and headbutts her with the force of a rampaging hakutaku **(9)**, this cause Reimu to fall back into the turret. "Honestly Reimu, learn how to properly greet your visitors and maybe they'll donate." Keine said with a disappointed look.

"Ugh..." Reimu said as she flew out of the turret in a awkward matter while rubbing a bump on her head.

"Reimu, tanks are non-living, but this is... different." Keine stated, "What are you hiding?"

"So you know?" Reimu asked in a non-surprising matter, it was only a matter of time for a youkai like Keine to find out because unlike humans, youkai can easily sense each other's presence.

Keine nodded her head, which caused Captain Hall to react, "Wait, that THING is a youkai? Alright lads, you know the drill! COMPANY..." she raised her hand in the same matter a person would do to get another to stop.

Keine faced Captain Hall and his men, "Captain, we don't even know if that she's harmless. Plus, not all youkai are bad, look at me for example."

"Well, you got a point there." Captain Hall said and then faced his men, "Alright stand down.", he commanded and the men put their weapons away.

Reimu took a deep breath and sighed, "Abe, we've been found, so it's safe for you to talk."

A bright coffee-colored light engulfed him and blinded everyone nearby. When the the light faded, Reimu was sitting on top of Abe's backpack, who was laying on the ground face-first.

Reimu got off Abe, "I never said you could change back."

"Ugh, should've told me sooner." he groaned and got back up.

"So the youkai, you were hiding is a boy..." Keine said with a glint in her eyes.

"Wait boy? I'm 95 years old!" he shouted

Keine chuckled at Abe, "Only ninety-five? That means you're still a child by youkai standards."

"95 is still a kid? What about height? I mean look at this!" Abe stood next to Reimu; he was only an inch shorter than her.

"That means you're an early bloomer! However, it looks like you've fully matured... from the outside that is." Keine stated and it meant that he's not going to get any taller anytime soon.

Her statement hit him hard, his eyes turned all puffy, and tears were slowly forming, "But, but, but I'm not a kid, I fought in many wars in the outside..." Abe didn't manage to finish his sentence because Keine picked him up and gave him a hug, surprising everyone else.

Unexpectedly, she also sniffed at Abe, "Interesting, he can also use danmaku and spellcards..." she said and continued on cuddling him.

"Oh boy... I know where this is going..." Captain Hall muttered

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked

"There was a book written by a kid named Akyuu and it stated that the male youkai and human population in Geosokyo can't use danmaku and spellcards. Because of that, women here have an advantage over the men and if male youkai like Abe could use danmaku and spellcards, competition over them will be fierce. From what I heard, female youkai can force a male youkai into submission and then ra...", Captain Hall was unable to finish his explanation because Dylan interrupted him.

"Ok, I don't want to know the details... Wait, YOU MEAN OUR COMMANDER'S GONNA DO IT HERE?" he freaked out because Keine is a respectable figure in the village and she'll never do such a thing.

After hearing what Captain Hall said, Abe turned his head towards Reimu, "Help me..." he whispered, but Reimu just ignored him because she knew Keine isn't like that.

"Stop over-reacting, can't you see you're scaring the poor thing?" Keine placed him back on the ground and placed her arms on her hips, "Seriously, what would you do if you saw a kid on the verge of crying?"

"Err... you're right, sorry about that." The good captain apologized to both Keine and Abe while Dylan sighed in relief.

She composed herself, "Everyone can come out now." she said and all the students walked out from behind a statue.

Reimu glared at Marisa, "Don't blame me, the students are nosy ze~!" Marisa said and shrugged her shoulders.

Reimu proceeded to whacking Marisa with her gohei while everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yakumo Residence: 1 <strong>hours<strong>** before Operation Nightmare****

Today was an unusual day for Yakumo family, Yukari was wearing a black blouse with a long skirt and mid-heel shoes, she had her long blond hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Yukari, why are you wearing that?" Ran asked, she was used to Yukari wearing her mob cap and purple dress, but she looked really good in casual business wear.

"Oh, just paying certain American leader a visit." Yukari casually replied and Ran sweat-dropped.

"You're not going to eat him right?" she asked nervously, having a rouge PMC/terrorist organization running loose is one thing, but having the entire American and Allied military occupying Geosokyo is just total suicide, well it could be called a feast, depending on the outcome.

"Of course not!" Yukari pulled out a cell phone with a fan as a wallpaper and used it as a poor attempt to cover her face, "Besides, old people smell~."

She opened a gap and turned towards Ran, "Oh and take care of Geosokyo for me, I'll be gone for about 30 minutes or so." then she disappeared into the gap.

* * *

><p><strong>Human Village Outskirts<strong>**: 30 minutes before ****Operation Nightmare******

About ten miles away from the village, there's a complex array of camouflage netting, and it made Red Legion Company A and B completely invisible to the naked eye. Their raid will start at midnight, which was about three hours after the attack on the Scarlet Devil Mansion, unlike the troops used to attack the SDM, the ones participating in the raid were veterans and they were familiar with the weapons and vehicles they'll be using.

"Alright, gather around boys!" the commander ordered and everyone quickly formed a circle around him.

"As you know, we're fighting people that never saw a tank or APC before, so please by all means, go all out them." the commander stated and it caused some of the soldiers to laugh.

"Our scouts reported that the village has at least five humans and one youkai that used firearms. Also remember that Gensokyo or whatever this place is called has a seal which basically made firearms of all kinds the same." this statement made all of the soldiers groan in disappointment because the seal allow antique guns to be comparable to modern guns.

"Settle down boys, we also have this!" the commander held out a vial of red liquid.

"Wait, is that blood?" one of the soldiers asked

"Yes, but it's youkai blood. If you inject it into your blood stream with a needle, you'll became a youkai. It's already proven because a certain general tested it on himself with very promising results." the commander answered

"That's good and all, but will the soldiers attacking SDM get this too?" another soldier asked

"No, they're expandable guinea pigs. We want to see how regular soldiers fare against youkai." the commander answered

"Better me than them..." the soldier muttered and the rest agreed

"Hah, got that right, more money for us!", another soldier commented

"Now" he continued, "If there's anymore questions, ask me later."

The medics then injected the commander and his officers with the youkai blood. Their eyes slowly changed from brown to red and their teeth were now more canine-like. After that, the medics proceeded to inject the blood to troops and themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Hakurei Shrine<strong>

Keine and her had left the shrine about an hour ago; she was one the few people who would leave a donation whenever they visited, but she rarely comes to the shrine. The sun had already set and it seemed like it was just another peaceful evening. Abe decided to change back to tank form because there wasn't any room for him to sleep inside the shrine. He parked in his usual spot which was the front of the shrine, Marisa and Reimu were sitting on top of his turret because it was fun looking down on other people and it was a nice view.

"Is she alright?", Abe asked Marisa. She turned around and saw Reimu looking inside the turret; little hearts and money signs were floating above her.

Reimu was imagining money overflowing out the turret, she squealed in joy and laid on top of the turret.

"Don't worry, she's always like this whenever someone donates!" Marisa exclaimed, "It's really funny, you can do all sort of things to her and she won't even react in this state!"

_Soisoisoisoi_

The sounds of a helicopter's rotor blades from the distance caused the trio to look around to find the source.

_Kaboom!_

_Ratta, Ratta, Ratta _**(10)**

The sky lit up, the sound of explosions and gunfire were heard out in the distance. Abe turned his turret towards the source, lucky for them the shrine was built on a hill that overlooked nearly all of Gensokyo. Reimu and Marisa looked at where his turret was pointing and saw the Scarlet Devil Mansion on fire.

"Heh, Remilia and Flandre must be fighting again! It's perfect time to borrow something ze~!" Marisa said in excitement

"At this rate, they'll keep everyone awake..." Reimu grumbled, she grabbed her gohei and was getting ready to go there.

"Wait, you guys need to see!" Abe said and opened another hatch, "Come in."

Reimu and Marisa climbed in, the screen then zoomed in on the SDM, it showed Cobra and Hind Gunships attacking the place in the air and infantry supported by APCs and tanks attacking on the ground. The camera zoomed in on the tanks, a upon closer look, Abe realized that they were Russian T-90s, the tanks had markings of the Russian Ground Forces on their turrets, but it was crossed out and replaced with Red Legion markings; it meant that these tanks were stolen. Those weren't the only stolen vehicles being used, the Type 96 APCs being used were also stolen from the Japanese Defense Force.

_"Why in the world is Red Legion in Gensokyo?"_ He thought

Reimu climbed out of the turret and flew towards the shrine's storage house. Marisa looked at the back screen which showed Reimu flying out of the storage house and she was hold a M-16A4 assault rifle, her hands were shaking a bit because this was the first time she'll be using a firearm.

"Is that the Seal's firearm?" Marisa asked

Reimu nodded

She removed the bayonet from the gun's bayonet mount, tossed it aside, and replaced it with her gohei.

"Reimu, you should watch where you throw these things." a voice told her. Reimu turned around and saw Sakuya holding the bayonet and Remilia next her.

"Your throwing was a little off, it should be like this." Sakuya threw the bayonet at Reimu, it missed by mere centimeters and bounced off the right side of the turret.

"Reimu, my mansion is under attack by things that looked like that youkai." Remilia pointed at Abe, of course being compared to a T-90 offended him.

"I look like a T-90? Oh please, the M1A2 Abrams is ten times better looking then that thing!" He muttered

"T-90? M1A2 Abrams? What are you talking about?" she questioned, Abe was about to answer when she interrupted him, "Never mind that, Reimu, I need you to help me! They're wrecking my mansion!"

Reimu took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright, I'm coming." she said and then turned towards Marisa and Abe, "Marisa, you're coming too, Abe, stay here and help Suika watch over the shrine."

"Reimu!" A distressed voice shouted out in the dark, Reimu looked in the direction of the voice and saw Sanae flying towards her with Kanako and Suwako behind her. Unfortunately for Reimu, Sanae flew into her, and both of them ended up on the ground.

"Ugh..." Sanae moaned, but quickly got off Reimu and picked her up, "Reimu! My shrine is in ruins! Danmaku bullets that were shaped like rockets destroyed it!", she said in panic.

_"This isn't my day..."_ Reimu thought, "Alright, you can stay here, as long as you help Abe and Suika watch and clean the place up." she handed Sanae a broomstick.

"Alright, let's go! We have a mansion to take back!" Reimu shouted

"Wait!" Remilia stopped her, "There was another reason for me to be here!"

"What now?" Reimu said in a annoyed matter.

"How much do you want for him?" Remilia pointed at Abe

"Sorry not for sale." She replied and prompted Remilia to snap her fingers, Sakuya appeared out of nowhere with a chest fill with one million yen.

"On second thought..." Before Reimu could seal the deal, Abe decided to butt in, "Hold it, Reimu, she's ripping you off!"

"Ripping her off? One million yen is more than enough to buy you!" Remilia said angrily

"A M1 Abrams like myself is worth about six million dollars or about 462 million yen." The tank proudly stated and everyone in the shrine turned black and white.

"462 million yen?" Reimu exclaimed before passing out and money signs were floating around her again.

"If... if... Abe is Reimu's property, then she'll be the richest person in Geosokyo!" Sanae screamed

"Wait, I'm no one's property!" Abe replied back

"That's not possible! You can buy ALL of Gensokyo with that kind of money!" Remilia said in shock

Moments later, everyone had regained their color from hearing that shocking statement.

"Alright, we have mansion to save!" Reimu said and everyone nodded in agreement then flew off towards the burning Scarlet Devil Mansion. The only ones left at the shrine was Abe, Sanae, Kanako, Suwako, and Suika who was currently sleeping.

* * *

><p>All Touhou characters and places belong to ZUN<p>

All OC and minor OCs belong to me, DonnyDonster

Stay tune for chapter 7, coming out whenever I finish it

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This chapter is shows what Abe and Reimu were doing in the events leading up chapter five. The battle for the SDM continues in chapter seven, of course, this isn't exactly spoilers because it's kind of obvious. You also find out that Abe is a modified Abrams (And he's worth about six million dollars), because the military wanted him to be fully autonomous and not rely on human crew member. Why did the American military did this in my fan fiction? Well, America does weird things like this!**

**Abe Facts: He's an adult in tank form. In youkai form, he's just an immature kid. Of course, there will be times where his personalities would switch. (Ex: His encounter with Rinnosuke in Chapter 2)**

**Note (1):Nanban dou gusoku armor is based off of European Platemail. Of course, it still looks Japanese, but if you took a closer look at them, you can clearly see the similarities between them.**

**Note (2):Gothic plate armor was used in the 15th century by Germany and the Holy Roman Empire. During that period, it was considered to be the best armor in Europe.**

**Note (3): Those Redcoats were participating in the French and Indian War, but in places like Canada and Europe, it was called the Seven Years' War and it was fought in many different continents.**

**Note (4): Captain Hall was refering to the American Revolution which took place about 21 years after the French and Indian War.**

**Note (5): Captain Hall fought in the Second Boer War.**

**Note (6): People back in the Middle Ages were actually pretty short compared people in modern times.**

**Note (7): A sallet is a helmet used in the Middle Ages. The helmet doesn't cover the mouth and there's a little slit for the user's eyes to see.**

**Note (8): Damascus steel is a type of steel used in smithing, sadly the technology to make this is lost. Swords made with this type of steel were very sharp and durable. During Middle Ages, they were highly advanced.**

**Note (9): A Hakutaku is a mythical beast from Japanese folklore. Keine is a were-hakutaku.**

**Note (10): Ratta, ratta, ratta, is a onomatopoeia that represents the sound guns make.**


	7. CH 7: The Calm Before the Storm Part 2

**Before I start the story, one of the reviewers asked me a question.**

**WanWan90: How long do you take to update one chapter?**

**DonnyDonster: I try to upload a chapter at least every month, but sometimes it'll take longer because of my workload/collegeload. (Like right now for instance.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside World, Washington D.C.<strong>

Near the gates of the White House, there was a black SUV containing about five secret service agents, and they were waiting for Yukari. Unexpectedly, a purple gap opened up and Yukari landed on an empty seat, immediately the agents pointed their pistols at her.

The youkai smiled, "Ara, ara, why so serious?" she asked

"Damn, don't scare us like that!" one of the agents yelled as he put his gun away. The door of the SUV opened and she was escorted out by the agents to the Oval Office.

The main reason Yukari didn't simply just pop up in the Oval Office because most outsiders don't believe that youkai exists and she intends to keep it that way. Ever since Japan, America, and Soviet Union/Russia had "rediscovered" Gensokyo, things had gotten a bit stressful for Yukari. Japan had tried to exterminate youkai back in the Second World War and failed badly, America was attempting to make youkai their allies so they can make a "base" to launch attacks on its enemies, and the Soviets back in the Cold War used to feed political prisoners to youkai, unfortunately the prisoners were just skin and bones. Currently there are four places in the outside world where the Hakurei Border is at its weakest; Area 51 and the Bermuda Triangle in North America, an abandon gulag** (1)** somewhere deep inside Siberia, and a run-down shrine in Japan. All three countries had agreed that this should be kept a secret from the public.

Yukari opened the door leading into the Oval Office. The office looked pretty much the exactly the same since the last time she came here about 4 years ago; same old cyan walls, Resolute desk **(2)**, windows, etc. It meant that current president wasn't a big fan on changes. The Commander-in-Chief wore a midnight blue business suit with a red tie, he glanced at Yukari and gestured everyone to leave the room.

He sat on his recliner in a very relaxed matter, lit up a cigar and started smoking, "Ah Yukari, I take it that you're here because of that request?"

Yukari simply gave him a death stare that would cause an ICBM **(3)** to fly back to its silo.

The President face-palm after he realized what was missing, "Where are my matters..." he pressed a button to activate a microphone, "Can someone get the lady a chair?"

Within minutes, one of the servants bought Yukari a chair and left. She smiled at the President, "Usually, I just leave a note with the word "NO" written on it, but I'm in a good mood today, so I'll listen to your reason and MAYBE I'll let you station troops in Gensokyo."

The President turned on a projector and it displayed a map of the current world, "Currently Red Legion controls most of Europe, Asia, the Middle East, Africa, and the Americas. In short, they basically caught us with our pants and underwear off. **(4)**"

She raised her eyebrows and questioned him, "Hmm? What does that have to do with Gensokyo? Ara, I always thought the Allied military was the strongest on this planet, guess I was wrong."

He got up and slammed his hands on the desk, "Watch what you're saying! We are still the strongest force out there, we're just stretched to our limit..." he took a deep breath and sat back down, "Sorry about that, but please... I need you to allow us to use Gensokyo as a staging area for our invasion. Once the military is in Gensokyo, you'll open a portal to the Red Legion Capital and we can end this war."

Yukari frowned at him, "Denied, Gensokyo has no interests in outsider affairs."

The projector quickly switch from a map to a live feed of the SDM under siege by Red Legion troops, the President exhaled the smoke at Yukari, "Really now? Well, a couple of hours ago, one of our recon drones wound up in Gensokyo."

Her frown quickly became a smile, "Just as planned" she thought as she used her hands to fan out the smoke.

She let out a deep sigh, "Alright , you win, I'll allow Allied troops to enter Gensokyo, BUT I get to chose which one and my selection is final."

The President shook hands with Yukari, "Excellent, I knew we could agree to something!" He pulled out a piece of paper out of the desk, "Here's a list of all the special forces available from around the world, take your pick!"

Yukari looked at the list, it showed special forces from not just America, but from every single nation out there fighting Red Legion. She closed her eyes, held her right hand in a "stop" gesture, and said, "Sadly, those guys won't even last a day in Gensokyo."

"Ah, quit lying, if they can't do it, then who will?" He asked

The youkai of boundaries calmly replied, "M1A2AI... aka Abe"

He gave Yukari a skeptic look, "That AI tank? But it was stolen by..."

She interrupted him, "Me of course, Abe will be the only Allied soldier allowed in Gensokyo for the next one thousand or million years, yes?"

He placed the nearly used up cigar in the ashtray on his desk, "Fine, but why the tank? And when did "it" have a name and gender?"

She glared at him like a teacher would do to a misbehaving student, "Abe is a living and breathing youkai just like me, don't you dare refer to him as an object. He's part of a group of youkai known as sentient weapons, they're nearly extinct because humans took advantage of their cooperative and friendly nature."

As Yukari prepared to leave, the President stopped her and asked, "Wait, so are you agreeing with letting the M1A2AI attack the Capitol alone?"

"Ara, I agreed on letting a Allied soldier in Gensokyo, but I never said anything about letting him be used by you. Now if you excuse me, but I gotta get going. Ta-ta~" She waved good-bye and disappeared into the gap.

The President grabbed out another cigar and watched the live feed of the SDM, suddenly a huge white light engulfed the screen and the signal was lost. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. A familiar purple gap opened up in front of him again, and a very familiar Youkai he had met just a few minutes ago walked out.

Yukari smiled sheepishly, "I forgot where the nearest McDonsters **(5)** restaurant is."

The President sighed, "I'll get some of the secret service agents to escort you there, we can't have youkai hunters assassinate you."

_BANG!_

The windows behind the President shattered and within a split second there was a gaping hole in the President's chest. He mouthed the words "Red Legion" before he kicked the bucket.

Yukari looked down at her casual business wear and frowned after realizing that it was covered in blood, "Ara, this isn't going as planned..." she muttered and covered her nose, "Human meat taste really good, but if it's an old man like the President, then it's like eating expired beef." she thought.

She took the time to examine the bullet and it was no ordinarily bullet, it was a 20mm shell from a anti-tank rifle **(6)**, these shells can blow a human to pieces, and deal a good amount of damage to a youkai. The door suddenly blew open and the secret service agents came bursting in, all of them were point their guns at Yukari.

"Hands in the air, youkai." One of them ordered

"It wasn't me, the bullet..." She tried to explain what had happen, but clearly they weren't in the mood to listen.

"She's resisting arrest!" A agent shouted

Another ordered, "Light her up!" and brandished his gun

Yukari quickly slid into her gap before things became interesting and dangerous for the secret servicemen. Another one of Yukari's gap opened up on the ceiling and the Red Legion assassin fell through.

"..." Both the assassin and secret servicemen stared at each other.

One of the servicemen noticed that the assassin was holding a anti-tank rifle, "Youkai assassin!"

The assassin tried to correct the serviceman, "Wait, I'm a Red-"

"Dog pile!" Immediately, twenty servicemen tackled the assassin onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest of Magic, Gensokyo<strong>

Marisa, along with Reimu, Remilia and Sakuya flew at treetop level. A familiar purple gap opened up and a white Predator UAV **(7) **with US Air force markings flew out; Marisa was the first one to notice it flying towards the SDM.

"Hey what's that?" The witch asked while she was using the Mini-Hakkero to charge up a laser.

"It's..." Remilia was quickly interrupted the sound of a Master Spark. She looked ahead and saw a fireball falling towards the rose gardens located on her courtyard.

"Destroyed ze~! We should get more of those things, at least they go down in flames!" Marisa announced triumphantly

She was immediately placed in a headlock by Remilia, "You stupid witch! The gardens are on fire because of you!"

The poor witch had a dizzy look and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry, gimme a break ze~!"

Sakuya let out a sigh while Reimu stared off in towards the mansion, she looked distracted.

Marisa managed to break free from the grasp of the scarlet devil and flew towards Reimu, "Reimu ze~!"

The sound of Marisa's voice caught her off guard, "Mar-Mar-Marisa?" she asked in a shocked voice, it was very clear that Reimu was shaken up.

"It's not like you to be nervous." Remilia stated

Marisa patted Reimu's back really hard and said, "Nonsense, she's our beloved fearless shrine maiden!"

"Ahaha..." Reimu laughed nervously while slowly flying backwards until she bumped into Sakuya, but the shrine maiden didn't notice her.

"Maybe this had to do with that incident that happened during autumn! I tried to ask Aya about it, but she kept her mouth shut about it, out of all people!" Remilia said with her arms crossed.

"Milady, as much as I like to hear Reimu telling us a story, I believe our mansion is under attack, yes?" Sakuya stated while gently holding on to Reimu's shoulders.

"You're right!" Remilia agreed, but then she frowned at Sakuya, "Sakuya... you took away their guns right?"

Sakuya nodded and smiled proudly, "Yes I did, we can arm the fairy maids with those firearms to keep a certain witch away from the library." The maid glared at Marisa who was laughing nervously.

Remilia let out a sigh, "Did you by any chance, left those said firearms at the front entrance?" The vampire pointed towards the front gate and there were mobs of soldiers picking up their guns.

The maid sweat-dropped, "Oops."

Marisa and Remilia flew on ahead to fight the Red Legion soldiers leaving Sakuya and Reimu behind since they couldn't fly as fast.

Sakuya let go of Reimu, "Reimu, we're your friends, if you have a problem, then you can tell us."

Reimu smiled, "Thanks Sakuya, I needed that."

Eventually they reached the outskirts of the SDM and saw Marisa and Remilia trading danmaku shots with the Red Legion soldiers and tanks.

Marisa held out her octagon of doom and declared her attack, "**Magicannon: Final Spark!**" A giant beam was fired from her Mini-Hakkero and hit the front of a T-90 Main Battle Tank. She smiled at her so-called "success", but it quickly became a frown when her strongest attack bounced off.

She grumbled, "Drat! I thought Abe was the only one who could do that!"

One of the officers saw Reimu and Sakuya approaching them through his binoculars, "Men, get the MANPADS **(8)** rea-" The poor guy was quickly cut off by receiving a knife to the forehead.

Another officer took over commend and shouted, "Don't just stand there! Fire the MANPA-" Like his predecessor, he was also stabbed in the forehead.

A sergeant was next in line and a light bulb lit up, "Get the Man-Portable Air Defense Systems ready!" A beeping sound was heard, letting the soldiers know that the MANPADS had locked on the girls and the sergeant shouted, "Fire!" The missile danmaku streak towards the girls and they all missed.

Marisa simply let the missiles approach her before dodging it at the very last second and they flew past her into the night sky. She pointed her Mini-Hakkero at the soldiers and shouted, "You miss!"

Her Hakkero started to glow and she smiled, "Taste my master spark!"

Reimu quickly noticed that the danmaku was turning around and were coming back for another hit, she flew towards Marisa and kicked her out of the way.

"Watch where you're going ~ze!" The witch yelled, but then quickly regretted saying that. Reimu barely dodged the first missile, but then it did something unexpected.

_Boom!_

The missile blew up in her face, stunning her briefly, but that was more than enough time to allow the other missiles to hit her. Marisa could only watch in horror as Reimu lost consciousness and fell towards the ground.

A spell card slipped out of the miko's sleeves and she muttered, "**Untitled Sign - Mysterious Flying Shrine Maiden! (9)**" Immediately she hovered in the air like a marionette **(10)**, then the area around her was filled with danmaku coming from every direction, and both sides were forced to take cover. Like in real life, danmaku bullets can still hurt your our allies.

Once the spell card ended, Reimu regained consciousness and Remilia got her in a headlock, "You idiot! That card nearly killed us!"

Reimu struggled to talk, "But spell cards are harmless!" but sadly, Remilia wasn't listening, in fact, she tighten her grip!

Reimu desperately tried to get Remilia to release her grip, but it was hopeless since the vampire was a youkai, so she started to plead, "Sorry, just let me go! We got a mansion to save remember?"

Remilia released Reimu and said, "Good point, you're better off alive then dead."

The shrine maiden sweat-dropped after hearing that comment and whispered to herself, "Why did I help her again?" she glanced at the M-16 with a Gohei attached in the bayonet socket, "Oh right, I need to see if firearms really do make my danmaku and spell cards more powerful."

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet Devil Mansion<strong>

Team Seven, a group of soldier that were suppose to rappel down to the Mansion's roof from a Hind helicopter ended up crashing into the library instead. Their mission changed from an attack to a retreat because someone or something is stalking them, each passing minute one of them would either mysteriously disappear or blow up, the only survivors of left were Rodriguez, Stark, Lee, and Simmons, and they're currently hiding in a study room.

_Ratta, ratta, ratta_

Rodriguez fired his FAMAS in the air, "GODDAMMIT!"

Staff Sergeant Stark glared at the Private First Class, "Shut it Rod."

Rodriguez stared at him and exclaimed, "How can you be so calm? Akasaka blew up into itty bitty pieces!"

Private Lee smiled, "Stark, you should've made me Private First Class, it's obvious that he was busy eating chocolate instead of reading that packet. You see, this is a DANMAKU battle, and in DANMAKU battles, no matter how bad things are, you'll never die, get eaten or maimed when the battle ends... unless that was part of the victory conditions."

Rodriguez gave him a confused look, "THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSE TO DIE WHEN THEY'RE KILLED!"

Lee sweat-dropped, "Gee, thanks for the ever useful and pointless advice, Private First Class Obvious."

Private Simmons chuckled at Lee, "You know, for a redneck, you're actually pretty smart."

Lee walked over to Simmons and punched him in the stomach, "You sir, are a racist!"

Simmons and Lee started brawling, soon books and furniture were flying through the air. Rodriguez looked at Stark in panic, "Sir, shouldn't we do something?"

Stark smiled, "Rest easy Private First Class, they're just..."

"Baddies go bye, bye! Kyuu!" A girly voice shouted out

"Argh!" Simmons screamed in pain and then he blew up, splattering blood everywhere.

Lee looked shocked, "What in god's..." he was then impaled by a Zweihander **(11)**, which killed him instantly.

Stark and Rodriguez were petrified to see that their stalker was a little girl with short blond hair and red eyes, wearing a red dress and a mob cap with a red ribbon. She looked normal if they ignored the fact that she has wings with Christmas lights on them.

The girl giggled, "Hi, I'm Flandre Scarlet, let's play!" She proceeded to lunge towards Rodriguez and he let out a high pitch girly scream.

After the screaming stopped, blood started to drip out of Stark's nose, he shook head and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hakurei Shrine<strong>

It's nearly midnight, Kanako, Suwako, and Suika were being responsible adults and lolis by drinking in the shrine, and our beloved M1 Abrams was watching the ongoing battle and whispered to himself, "Mental note: Do not underestimate magical girls that doesn't have green hair."

Sanae, who was watching the battle through one of the five massive screens in Abe's turret heard that and shouted, "Hey I heard that!"

Abe felt something sitting on his glacis **(12)** plate and then hears a voice, "But he's right! After all, you did pass out when your shrine was demolished during our match."

Sanae blushed in embarrassment, "Shut up, if the Youkai Mountains blew up, you would've pass out too!"

The voice chuckled and said, "Wrong! I would take pictures of the destruction, get it published, and THEN pass out like a defenseless maiden!"

The screen located in the front of the turret switched from a video feed showing the battle to a feed of a black-haired girl with a tokin on her head.

The girl waved in front of the turret, "Aya Shameimaru, Gensokyo most famous-"

Abe recognized her because of the picture he took and interrupted her, "You're that girl with black panties!"

The reporter froze, "Eh?"

"I... umm... you flew passed me, I tried to take a picture of you, and ended up getting your rear-end instead." The tank said meekly, despite the fact that Abe was massive when compared to everyone in Gensokyo, something told him that Aya wasn't a weak and frail youkai, and that something was a green-haired shrine maiden inside the turret.

Sanae was banging the floor with her gohei, "Abe, you stupid American! Why did you told her that? Now she'll sander us all or even worse!"

Abe thought to himself, "I'm not American, sure the Abrams is an American tank, but it was the British who invented the tank and I was born in the Battle of the Somme back in the First World War."

Aya was still staring at the front part of the turret, then she smiled and asked nicely, "Can you show me the picture?"

The hatch on the turret opened, "Well you have to get inside of me."

Sanae attempted to climb out and said, "W-w-wait! I don't need to see this!"

Unfortunately, her pleads fell to deaf ears when Aya pushed her back in.

"Before I show you the picture..." The camera in the turret pointed towards the top screen which was unplug. "Can someone plug that in?" Aya plugged the wire into the nearest outlet and the screen turned on which finally gave him the ability to see what's above him.

All five screens then showed that picture of Aya. The reporter stared at the picture and yelled, "THIS IS PERFECT!"

Sanae was busy trying to cover her eyes and shouted, "You guys are the biggest perverts I have ever met!"

Sanae's comment prompted the tank to reply back, "I am not a pervert! She wanted the picture!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well this took longer than usual, but as you can see, I didn't give up on the story! In this chapter, it's been reveal that Abe is part of a group of youkai known as sentient weapons. Now what's a sentient weapon you ask? Well, just think of a talking sword/gun/tank/etc! (If you watch anime, then think of Saito's sword, Derflinger, from "The Familiar of Zero" or Hermes, the talking motorcycle from "Kino's Journey".)**

**Note (1): Gulags are Russian labor camps. You throw innocent and not-so-innocent people in there and work them to death.**

**Note (2): The Resolute desk does exist in real life, it's built from parts of the HMS Resolute (Which is why it's called the Resolute desk). A lot of presidents used this desk in the Oval Office, including Barrack Obama.**

**Note (3): ICBM is an acronym for Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile, they are missiles equipped with nuclear warheads designed to hit other continents.  
><strong>

**Note (4): "They basically caught us with our pants and underwear off" just means that they were caught off guard. It's very similar to "They caught us with our pants down.", but worse.**

**Note (5): McDonster is a parody of a certain well-known fast restaurant that everyone should know. (McDonalds)**

**Note (6): Anti-tank rifles were invented during the First World War and they were used to take down tanks.**

**Note (7): The Predator is drone aircraft used by America and UAV stands for "Unmanned Aerial Vehicle".**

**Note (8): MANPADS is not a pad. It's an acronym for "Man Portable Defense System". They are basically rocket launchers that are designed to shoot down aircraft and helicopters instead of blowing up armored vehicles.  
><strong>

**Note (9): According to , the spell card is called **Untitled "Flying ****Mysterious**** Shrine Maiden", but it sounded awkward so I changed it to: "**Untitled Sign - Mysterious Flying Shrine Maiden".****  
><strong>

**Note (10): Marionette is a type of puppet that is controlled by strings.**

**Note (11): Zweihander is a German two-handed sword.**

**Note (12): The glacis plate is thickest part of the tank, it's usually located on the front of the tank.**


	8. CH 8: The Heroines' Big Boom

**SDM Outskirts**

About fifteen miles away from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Caligula had set up a small command post. The place was located on top of a hill, sand bags outlined the perimeter, and there was a watchtower near the center which allowed the general and colonel to see the entire battle from there.

Caligula stood inside the tower along with the Colonel. The general watched the entire battle through his binoculars and he wasn't too happy with the outcome, suddenly the binoculars shattered.

The Colonel immediately rushed towards Caligula and shouted, "Are you alright sir? Was it a enemy sniper?"

Caligula just grinned, "No, the enemy is too backwards to have snipers." he threw what's left of the binoculars several miles towards the SDM, "I was the one who shattered that binocular."

The Colonel's mouth dropped as he watched the binocular flew several miles, _"That's not human"_ he thought. He turned back at Caligula and noticed that he had red eyes instead of the usual brown.

Caligula pointed towards the SDM and said, "They're mopping our small army faster than I expected. If those danmaku bullets were lethal, one of them can definitely take on a small country."

The Colonel looked at the SDM and squint his eyes, "Yes, I can barely see that... Should I signal a retreat?"

Caligula checked his watch and it reads 11:38pm, "Did everyone back at base and the ones who are about to attack the Human Village took the youkai blood?"

The Colonel looked at him in confusion, "Yeah, but why didn't you give the blood to me and the men attacking that mansion?" He stopped and quickly turned pale.

The General walked up to him and placed his hand on the Colonel's left shoulder, "I see that you put two and two together. You see, I wanted to see how a modern army will fare against these youkai and their magical human allies, but as can you can see..." He motioned the Colonel to look at a black and white witch, she fires a gigantic laser beam of love on top of a unlucky T-90, and it was vaporized. All that was remaining of the T-90 were three unconscious crewmen.

The Colonel stood still and whispered, "... a modern army isn't capable of taking them down."

Caligula tightens his grip and smiled, "Those youkai can keep those soldiers, if they want, I could care less. After all, they're just cannon fodder for the masses."

The Colonel broke free from Caligula and glared at him, "That's crazy! Those are our men, you can't do this!" he pointed at the general, "You're a monster!"

Caligula let out a deep sigh and said, "Of course I'm a monster now, didn't you see my red eyes? I'm not human anymore and you know what a youkai eats? Humans!"

The Colonel let out a yelp, climbed down the tower and made his way to the nearby radio station. Caligula jumped off the tower, and walked at an extremely slow pace to make things dramatic, "Colonel Oswell, I have done many horrible things in the past but..."

Colonel Oswell managed to get a hold of the radio and he started to relay a message, "To all troops in this vicinity, this is Colonel Oswell. I order each of every one of you to stand down and surrender! I repeat..."

Caligula yanked the microphone away from Oswell, "I have never tasted a human before, I challenge you to a spell card battle. If you win, you go free. If I win, I eat you!"

_Bang!_

Oswell fired his Glock pistol at Caligula, the danmaku bullet hits the general's chest and briefly stunned him, but it was enough time for Oswell to flee.

The Colonel ran into a invisible wall and shouted, "What in God's name is this?!"

The youkai general just stood there, "You can't run from spell card battle." A spell card materialized in front of him, "**Risk Sign: Caligula's Toss**!"

The battleground was filled with purple danmaku bullets, but none of them moved. Caligula drew out a danmaku version of a American Quarter, "I hope lady luck is on your side. I call heads."

The danmaku quarter flips and everything seems to slow down, ten seconds later, the coin lands on the ground and it was a tail. Colonel Oswell gave a sigh of relief when he saw all the purple danmaku bullets heading towards a smiling Caligula.

Caligula chuckled, "Sorry, my spell card, my rules." The coin flipped to heads and all the bullets smashed into Oswell. Once the carnage ended, the once proud colonel lied in a sorry state.

Caligula picked up a nearby humvee as if it was toy and said, "I'm disappointed in you, I half-expected you to use spell cards, but I guess I was wrong." He placed the side of the humvee over the top of Colonel Oswell and said, "By the way, I forfeit. Enjoy your deserved victory."

Oswell let out a cough and yelled, "Wait, no!"

Caligula let go of the humvee and it crushed him. He stood over the lifeless body and started to speak through the mike, "Attention Companies A and B! The night is young, show these backward idiots how legionaries do things!"

A grumpy voice from the radio replied back, "Yes sir, c'mon men! You heard the boss!" The sounds of tanks and APCs starting up were heard over the radio.

Caligula adjusted the radio's frequency, "Home Base, this is Caligula over. Get the remaining choppers ready, I'm personally leading this battle."

A nerdy voice from the radio replied back and it made the general cringed, "This is Home Base, order have been confirmed."

The General grabbed out his rapier and inserted a key into the hilt. A bright purple light engulfed him and a Mi-28 Havoc **(1)** flew out towards the Human Village.

* * *

><p><strong>SDM<strong>

Somewhere in the vast hallways, a loud scream was heard, and it caused Meiling to stop. She ran over to a door and thought to herself, _"I know I heard a scream coming through this door."_ She kicked the door down and saw two soldiers that were completely oblivious of her.

Staff Sergeant Stark had his cellphone out and was filming the chase, "Oh man, that's just hilarious! Dude, if we ever make it out here alive, I'm putting this on Utube!"

Flandre ran around in circles with Rodriguez behind her, she took out a chocolate bar made in Belgium and stuffed it in her mouth.

Rodriguez looked at Flandre with teary eyes and said, "T-t-that's was suppose to be mine!" he pathetically glared at Stark, "Yo Stark, help a fellow soldier out!"

Stark waved his left hand and said, "Don't worry, gimme a second, now smile for the camera!"

Flandre stopped running and saw Meiling and shouted, "China!"

She hugged Meiling and said with a smile, "Those strange outsiders gave me candy!"

Rodriguez stared at Meiling. Forgetting about his sweets, he placed his hand on Stark's shoulder and said, "Be my wingman for this one, she's hot."

Stark just face-palmed himself and sighed, "Open your eyes man, she's a youkai. They eat people like us."

Rodriguez stopped, turned black and white in denial and cried, "That's not fair! Why do all the hot girls have to be vicious animals?!"

Stark took a quick look at Meiling and Flandre. He realized that they had no chance of winning and said, "Rod..."

Rodriguez replied, "Sir?"

Stark threw down his weapons, grenades, and combat knife. He then got on his knees with his hands behind his head and said, "We're completely out-gunned by magical girls, I say we surrender."

Rodriguez obeyed, he did what Stark did and disarmed himself. He got on his knees and muttered, "What was our general thinking?"

Flandre looked at the soldiers with curiosity. A light bulb popped out on her head, she threw her claymore, the "laevatein" into the ceiling. She got on her knees, put her hands behind her head, and smiled.

Meiling scratched her head and said, "What are you doing?"

Stark said, "Surrendering."

Flandre giggled and said, "Yeah, what he said!"

Rod replied, "Surrendering means you give up."

Flandre quickly got up and said, "I'll never surrender!" the girl ate another chocolate bar.

Suddenly both of their radios went on and transmitted a message, "To all troops in this vicinity, this is Colonel Oswell. I order each of every one of you to stand down and surrender! I repeat..." sadly, the message didn't repeat, and the sounds of screaming was heard instead.

Rodriguez added in, "Yep, we're definitely surrendering... Big time."

* * *

><p><strong>Front Gate of SDM<strong>

Outside of the SDM, the shooting became more and more sporadic giving the girls a easier time to dodge and shoot back. Was it because a certain black and white witch vaporizing one of the world's most modern tanks with a laser beam of doom? Or was it something else?

A soldier ran up to another and panicky said, "Did you get that transmission?!"

Another one added in, "Caligula and the rest of the legion BETRAYED us!"

A T-90 commander propped open his hatch, sat on the turret and said, "Listen, this battle is over, lets just surrender."

A sergeant paled and yelled, "Surrender?! There is no way in hell am I surrendering to a shrine maiden, maid, witch, and loli-vampire!"

"I am NOT a loli! Take that back!" Remilia shouted in fury. It took the combined forces of Reimu, Marisa, and Sakuya to hold her because she's a youkai.

A light bulb popped up on Marisa's head and she said, "Defeat means friendship, ze~!"

All four girls smiled at the witch's idea. Sakuya bowed at Remilia and said, "Please wait a moment milady." she disappeared into mansion. The sound of broken bones and screams were heard in the direction of Meiling, Flandre, Stark, and Rodriguez. Moments later, Sakuya reappeared and said, "Meiling and Flandre did their job." Remilia smiled, the witch and shrine maiden sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Voile Library<strong>

The library was a mess and no one is cleaning it up, but that didn't bother Patchy and Koakuma. They were fiddling around with the wrecked Hind that Team Seven left behind.

Our dear librarian pulled a book from a nearby bookshelf. The book was blank, but then a bright light engulfed it and it turned into a repair tome. She used the tome to cast a repair spell on the Hind and it was fully operational again.

Koakuma quickly hugged Patchy in joy and said, "That was amazing!"

Patchy grinned at her latest achievement and said, "Nothing's impossible with magic..." she looked inside the cockpit and wondered out loud, "but how do we fly this helicopter?"

Out of nowhere, the duo hears loud screams coming from Meiling's general area. Patchy sighed and muttered, "Mukyu~, I told Meiling to save them from Flandre. Not slaughter them..."

Moments later, Sakuya appeared, but Patchy and Koakuma were unfazed by her sudden appearance, the maid bowed and said, "Remilia ordered Meiling and Flandre to take care of them, it's a spell card battle after all." she quickly disappeared before the duo could say anything.

Koakuma climbed onto the cockpit and jumped in excitement and proudly said, "I found it!" she pointed at a stick with a red button, "This must be the ignition!" she stated.

Patchy looked at the button and panicked, "No, don't press-"

_Click!_

"-that button..."

Immediately, the Hind launched a barrage of rocket danmaku and both Koakuma and Patchy's vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>SDM<strong>

Both sides looked at the explosion, smoke started to billow out of the Voile library. Sakuya sweat-dropped and said, "We lost Patchy and Koakuma."

Remilia deadpanned, "They're expandable..."

Reimu and Marisa backed away slowly while Sakuya panicked and said, "Milady, you can't be serious! What about me?"

Remilia smiled and said, "You're also expandable!"

Those words echoed in Sakuya's head. Moments later, the maid is crouched next to a tree and quietly muttered, "I am nothing, I am nothing, I am nothing..."

The vampire tried to calm her down and said, "I'm kidding, it was a joke! You guys are my very precious servants!"

Marisa cleared her throat and said, "Anyways, Defeat means friendship, ze~!" the witch held out her octagon of terror, "**Love Sign-**"

"**Holy Relic: Yin-Yang Sanctifier Orb!**"

_Fizzle_

Nothing came out, Reimu held out her spellcard again, "**Holy-**" she started to fall towards the ground and Marisa swooped down to save her.

Marisa crossed her arms and said, "How many times do I have to save you ze~?"

Reimu ignored Marisa and said, "My magic is gone!" suddenly, the M-16 started to glow in a red and white light and she regained her magic and thought, _"__Am I suppose to aim with this?"_

The trigger was pulled and a huge yin-yang ball slowly flew out. The ball itself was twenty feet in diameter and as soon as it touched the ground, everyone's vision went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yeah, it's a relatively short chapter, but on the bright side, chapter 9 will come out very soon, and yes, Caligula and his army of crazy men turned youkai. I know I made Reimu looked weak in this chapter, but it's her fault for bringing in a weapon that she doesn't know how to operate. **

**I actaully left chapters 8 and 9 sitting there for at least a month before I proofread it. **

**Note (1): The Mi-28 Havoc is a Russian attack helicopter that entered service in the year 2006.**

**Know your spell cards:**

**Risk Sign: Caligula's Toss - Caligula throws a quarter and tons of danmaku bullets form everywhere. It doesn't matter if the coin lands on heads or tails because the danmaku bullets will try to hit his enemies regardless. It's like gambling, you'll always lose!**


	9. CH 9: Dawn of a Spell Card War Part 1

**Question Time!**

**BlueRibbon118: What happens when they run out of ammo/fuel/other supplies? Or are they above such primitive requirements already?**

**DonnyDonster: Danmaku is used in place of ammo, and Red Legion would be screwed if they run out of fuel. As for other supplies, like food for example, well it's safe to say that they're above all that because they turn youkai, but humans are part of their diet now.**

* * *

><p><em>"Firearms in geosokyo all function the same way, so it doesn't really matter what gun you get unless you care about how they look..." <em>- Morichika, Rinnosuke. "The Rise of the Tank; Chapter 2."

* * *

><p><strong>Hakurei Shrine<strong>

Back at the Hakurei Shrine, Aya continued on pestering the silent Abe. The reporter had her notebook out and like a hyper-active bird, she started blasting him with questions, "How did you get that picture? Can you give me that picture? It'll make my "Shoot the Bullet" series complete!"

Aya reclined back on the gunner's seat and continued, "And how about a job interview? I never seen such a high quality picture before, you can be my second apprentice! We will make a great team, our names both start with an A and they have three letters!"

A exclamation mark appeared on Aya's head and she said, "That's right! I was here to interview you for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper!"

"Pass, tanks don't give out interviews." Abe stated

The tengu reporter sat in a very suggestive and sexy pose and whispered, "I'll make it _worth_ you time..."

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

In the background, Sanae was banging the locked hatch in desperation. The shrine maiden was quickly turning red and yelled, "Suwako, Kanako, let me out! I'm not even 18 yet!"

Fortunately for Sanae, the tank replied, "I'm not interested in ordinary youkai, however if you know any youkai that can tranform into owls, eagles, or tanks, then let me know.**(1)**"

Sanae fell back into the commander's seat and said in shock, "I heard this in an anime before, but I don't remember what it's called..." she got back up and pondered, "Why birds? I can understand tanks, but not birds."

Abe replied, "Well that's because birds can do something I can't do, unless it involves an airplane. I'm always stuck on ground."

Sanae asked, "Didn't flew in your youkai form?"

"I want to fly as tank." the tank stated.

Aya grabbed out her notebook and said, "I see... interesting..." she scribbled something in, "yes, Abe is only interested in having sex with birds and machines!"

The lights inside Abe turned red in panic, red exclamation marks appeared in all of the screens and he said, "Wait, I didn't say that!"

Aya grinned and answered, "But think about the sales and all the birds and machines will come flocking towards you!"

The lights inside Abe turned blue which is a tank's version of a sweat drop and he said, "I don't think machines are alive..."

Aya replied, "Nonsense my precious Abrams, now on to the interview..."

_BOOM!_

Before Aya could pepper the poor tank with more questions and offers, the Scarlet Devil Mansion turned into a mushroom cloud, and caused everyone to look at the cloud. Sanae climbed out of Abe and said, "It looks like they're in trouble, if I could get Suwako..." she stopped at the sight of two goddesses and a oni; they were both happily drunk, "Never, it's hopeless..." the shrine maiden said with a sigh.

_Soisoisoisoi_

Sanae looked towards the horizon and saw helicopters being illuminated by the moonlight of the midnight sky.

Aya climbed out and started to take snapshots. She briefly stopped and made a comment, "You know, Nitori was designing something similar to this."

Inside of Abe's turret, the screens zoomed in on the helicopters and it showed the Red Legion insignia, the Bloody Gladius. The tank let out a low growl, "Red Legion is here..."

Sanae's face turned pale and said, "They're here?"

Aya tilted her head and asked, "Red Legion?"

A familiar purple gap appeared behind Abe and Yukari came out. She was still in that casual business wear, except it's covered in the US president's blood. The tank immediately knew whose blood was that because he's a youkai. He instinctively turned his turret at the gap youkai so that his 120mm cannon is aimed at her and ordered, "Explain yourself!"

Aya and Sanae gave Abe a look that told him that he's crazy. Yukari chuckled and said, "Loyal to your country till the very end? I like that, just make sure that loyalty lies in Gensokyo too."

Yukari walked into a purple gap and got back out on the other side of the gap. She's back to wearing her familiar purple dress, she hovered in the air, sat on his cannon and said, "Just for the record, Red Legion was the one who killed him, not me."

On cue, Yukari opened another purple gap and it showed footage of what happened in the White House and said, "Now that I've proven my innocence, don't you guys have a village to save?"

Aya shouted, "WAIT!"

Everyone looked at her and she said, "You never told me who's Red Legion!"

Sanae angrily said, "They invaded Japan and made me a war refugee."

"They also control 60% of the land on Earth now, how did they do this? I have no idea." Abe stated

Aya quickly wrote down what the green and white shrine maiden and tank said. She lets out a mutter, "Yes... I can see it now, 'Red Legion takes over Gensokyo!' Scoop of a lifetime!"

"Ahem!" Yukari cleared her throat and said with a evil smile, "Remember? Human Village? Saving?"

Sanae flew off with Aya and said, "C'mon Abe, it's our turn to be heroes!"

Abe's turret turned towards them so he can watched them fly off towards the village and said, "Sure, you guys go fly without me..." he turn his turret back at Yukari, "I'll just follow the road... all by myself..."

Yukari watched the M1A2AI aka Abe moving along the dirt road and shook her head, "Ran..."

A blue gap appeared and a kitsune wearing a white and blue dress along with a young nekomata wearing a green mob cap and red dress step out. The kitsune got down on one knee and said, "What is it Yukari?"

Yukari said, "Ran, remind me to punish Reimu for not teaching him how to fly..." she looked at the mushroom cloud that was in the direction of the SDM, "Also remind me to punish her for using a firearm."

Ran sweat-dropped and said, "I don't think 70 ton tanks can fly..."

Yukari walked towards the shrine with a grin, "Come, let's drink! Suika's treat~"

Ran waved her arms in panic, "Chen's not old enough to drink!" a purple gap opened under Chen and she fell through, "Where did you take her?!"

Yukari smiled and gave Ran sake, "Keine will babysit her till tomorrow, yes?"

Ran nodded silently and sat next to everyone.

Yukari looked at the village with a serious face and whispered to herself, "Sentient weapon youkai like Abe and Caligula will give those outsiders and Lunarians something to think about because they can morph into war machines, but the question is... who will reign supreme? Abe or Caligula?"

Ran looked at her master with a worried look and ask, "Is something bothering you?"

Her master just smiled and said, "Unleash the dogs of war**(2)**, Ran"

Ran knew what she meant and said, "Gensokyo is entering it's first Spellcard War against a youkaized Red Legion and it's Abe's chance to show that he's strong enough to became the Hakurei's Familiar."

Suika, Kanako, and Suwako started to laugh, but unknowingly to Suwako and Kanako, Yukari used her powers to manipulate the boundaries between soberness and drunkenness, and that made them sober enough to speak clearly. Of course, this would be useless on Suika because she becomes sober and drunk whenever she pleases.

"Familiar? Yukari, you have a weird imagination!" Suika commented

"Youkaized? Is that even a word? Does that mean that the Red Legion soldiers turned into youkai with firearms?" Suwako joked

Kanako calmed down a bit and said, "A Spellcard War against Red Legion..." she panicked, "Wait THAT Red Legion?! The same ones that invaded and controlled 70% of Japan?!"

The shrine went dead silent.

Yukari nodded and said, "Yes, they're here in Gensokyo in force. How did they got here? I do no know." she pulled out her fan and concealed the bottom half of her face, "I do know this; Spellcard battles should be interesting, the surprising part is choosing _sides_, will the humans and youkai stand united? Or will most of the youkai side with Red Legion for human meat?"

Suwako grinned and said, "Red Legion doesn't stand a chance, it's not like last time when we didn't have enough faith to protect our homeland!"

Her comment caused Kanako to pat her on the back. The shrine's atmosphere was positive again and everyone went back to drinking.

Yukari opened a gap and said, "Ran, stay here. I'm going to tell everyone about this Spellcard war." she looked at the mushroom cloud again and joked, "ara, ara, I hope the Scarlet Devil Mansion doesn't become another Hiroshima and Nagasaki, I might grow a _third eye_ from the radiation~"

The youkai of boundaries walked into the gap and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Human Village<strong>

Inside the schoolhouse, Keine was currently grading papers for her students when suddenly she heard a bunch of knocks on the door.**  
><strong>

_Knock, knock, knock!_

The school teacher/part-time VDF commander let out a sigh, "Come in."

It was none other then Captain Bailey Hall, the British soldier that fought in the Boer War. He ran up to Keine and said, "Look out the window!"

Keine looked out her window and saw a mushroom cloud made out of danmaku and said, "It's coming from the Scarlet Devil Mansion," the teacher shook her head in disappointment, "Flandre probably got loose. Reimu and Marisa will deal with her, but it's bad for their health to be out this late."

_Knock, Knock!_

Keine and Hall looked at each other. Keine sighed and grumbled, "Why does everyone insist on seeing me at midnight..."

Captain Hall opened the door and a girl in her teens walked through. She has long brown hair, her white shirt and brown pants was a dead giveaway that she's Rika, the tank girl. Rika smiled in excitement and said, "Keine, I did it! My latest tank is complete and it bounces danmaku like that tank youkai!"

Captain Hall chuckled, "Wow, news about that tank youkai sure spread like wildfire."

Rika pulled both Keine and Hall out of the schoolhouse and said, "It'll take just a bit of your time, the tank is parked right outside!"

The tank in question was a modified Tiger tank. The tank was painted red, green vines were growing out of the turret, and the 88mm cannon was replaced by a giant sunflower. Usually it requires a crew of five, but Rika's Tiger was modified to be a "one girl" tank. She stood on the turret and said, "Outsiders called this a Tiger tank, I'm calling mine a Tiger Type R!"

Captain Hall asked, "R for Rika?"

Rika nodded. She pointed at the sunflower cannon and said, "According Yuka, this sunflower has enough power to eat through twenty feet of depleted uranium armor if it's at the outside world," she then pointed at the vines growing out the turret and said, "and that is a escape pod I made!"

The tank girl gave out a triumphant smile and said, "If we can mass produce this, those youkai will think twice about attacking the village!"

Keine examined the sunflower cannon and quickly realized what it was and asked, "How did you got Yuka to give you one of her prized sunflowers?!"

Rika cringed in fear, "Don't remind me of that hellish moment!"

Suddenly, a gap appeared above Keine and Chen landed on top of her.

A letter fell out the gap, Captain Hall caught it and reads it:

_Dear Keine,_

_Me and Ran are busy at the moment. Take care of her for us._

_~Yukari Yakumo_

Keine gently picked Chen off of her and sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

_Soisoisoisoisoi_

A strange sound was heard from a distance, followed by a tremendous boom. Everyone looked towards the west side of the village and saw one the watchtowers engulfed in danmaku flames. Immediately dozens of Cobra and Hind attack helicopters swarm in with firing rocket danmaku at random houses; Red Legion had launched their surprise attack.

_Ratta, Ratta!_

Automatic gunshots were also heard in the distance and fear was instilled into their hearts becaue the attackers have firearms. Keine got up and ordered, "Captain Hall, get some reinforcements. Rika, take that... Tiger and help out them out."

The Captain gave a salute, "Yes ma'am!" and ran towards the nearest barracks.

Rika smiled and waved goodbye, "Finally, a serious test-run!" she hopped into the turret, the engine came to life and the tank rolled westward towards the battle.

Keine suddenly felt a tug on her dress, she looked down and saw Chen. The nekomata looked at her and happily said, "Spellcard battle! Can I help? I'm really good at this kind of stuff!"

The schoolteacher smiled and ordered, "Chen, go to the northern part of the village. Find the village pharmacy, Eirin and Reisen are still there, get them to help out. After that, get all the villagers in the northern to evacuate to the southern part."

Chen gave her a cute salute and skipped northwards. Keine started to fly towards the east end of the village, her plan was to get all the villagers to the Hakurei Shrine and the southern part is the closest part of the village to the shrine. Technically she could hide the Human Village's history, to make it seem like the village never existed, but it's too late because the village is already under attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern Part of the Village<strong>

Chen flew towards the the northern part, she looked in the mob of villagers running around in panic and spotted a familiar person. The person wore a brown shirt and red overalls, she was the village's residential pyromaniac.

Chen jumped latched on to her legs and shouted, "Mokou!"

Unfortunately, Mokou was shocked by the sudden hug and she fell face first. She pulled Chen off her leg and shouted, "What's your problem?! Can't you see that I'm busy here? Go bother someone else..."

Chen looked at her with teary eyes and said, "B-b-but, I need to find Erin and Reisen..."

Nearly overwhelmed by the nekomata, Mokou quickly turned away from Chen and thought, _"That was dangerous, take a deep breath..."_ she then noticed something falling towards her direction.

A Cobra attack helicopter is coming down towards her and Chen. Upon closer look at the windows, Mokou noticed that it's bloody, which probably meant that the occupants blacked out because of Chen.

_BOOM!_

The copter crashed into the ground and became a magnificent fireball, but it didn't stopped until it was five feet away from Mokou. The fireball died down, leaving two unconscious Red Legion youkai.

Mokou noticed five ashigaru or foot soldiers armed with what appeared to be locally made Brown Bess muskets. The British musket replaced the old Tanegashima arquebus**(3)** as the main firearm of the Village Defense Force or VDF for short.

She ordered, "You five, tie up these two youkai!"

"Hai!" The foot soldiers replied in affirmation and tied the two youkai up with a coil of rope and a iron chain.

_Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang!_

Five shots rang out and the foot soldiers crumpled to the ground.

Mokou saw a T-64BM2 with a platoon of soldiers approaching her, she lightly shoved Chen and said, "Chen, the pharmacy is three houses away from here." she then faced the tank, "I'll take care of this."

Mokou didn't even need to use a single spellcard in this battle, she made short work of the soldiers, but the big problem was that tank. The tank fired it's machine guns to keep her from getting close and if she flew up in the air, she'll get fired on by MANPADs and helicopters, so the entire battle is fought on the ground.

The immortal human pulled out a spell card and said, "**Everlasting Phoenix Tail**!"

Danmaku spread out everywhere and most of it hit the tank, but then something strange happened, the bullets bounced back. Now that she is forced to dodge her own bullets, the tank turned its turret at the pharmacy.

Meanwhile, Chen ran three houses down and found the pharmacy, it wasn't hard to find since there were mobs of people gathering around there and because Reisen and Eirin was outside; they figured that a Lunarian and Lunar rabbit can provide decent protection.

"Reisen!" Chen shouted as she jumped and hugged the lunar rabbit.

Reisen jumped and yelled, "Eep!" she looked down at her left leg, "Oh it's Chen."

Eirin caught sight of the situation, she grabbed out a needle and smiled, "Chen! Are you here to get vaccinated?"

Chen's tail stood up in fear and she screamed, "No!"

Suddenly a tank shell flew past the everyone and entered the pharmacy.

_Boom!_

The pharmacy blew into pieces, destroying all the medical supplies. Eirin stood there with the same smile, she took out her bow and her hands were shaking. She wasn't shaking fear, she was shaking in anger.

The Lunarian pharmacist took a deep breath and said, "Good news, our supplies are gone so you won't get vaccinated today, now if you excuse me..."

_Twang!_

Her bow fired a danmaku-shaped arrow up into the sky and like a Javelin missile, the arrow came down directly on top of the tank's turret.

_Boom__!_

The T-64BM2 burst into flames, leaving three unconscious crewmen. Mokou walked up to the burning wreck and started stomping on it, "I hate this thing! Whose bright idea is it to make something like?!"

Reisen sweat-dropped and said, "Should I stop her?"

_Boom!_

A explosion was heard and the fiery wrecked tank flew across sky along with it's crewmen and platoon of soldiers. Eirin sweat-dropped and said, "She's fine" she tapped the lunar rabbit, "Reisen, go help the VDF."

"Of course!" Reisen bowed and ran deeper into the village.

Eirin felt something tugging her dress, it was Chen. The nekomata look up and said, "Keine told me to evacuate villagers in northern part to the southern part."

The lunarian pharmacist turned towards an angry immortal and politely said, "Mokou-"

"What?!" Mokou shouted, she was still pissed off about that tank because it's embarrassing to see your own spell card turn against you.

"-go to the southern part of the village and reinforce the VDF that are stationed there."

"Yeah, whatever..." Mokou waved her hand casually and ran off.

Eirin led the remaining villagers towards the schoolhouse and said, "Most of the villagers here, went to me for help, so it's safe to say that the northern part is fully evacuated."

Chen nodded and followed Eirin as they make way to the southern part.

* * *

><p><strong>Road to Human Village<strong>

_Crank, crank, crank_

The sounds of Abe's track echoed throughout the lonely dirt road as he cruises towards the Human Village at 65 mph. Normally it's not recommended for an Abrams to move this fast because the tracks will wear down, but this kind of stuff doesn't matter to Abe because he's a youkai. Heck, he doesn't even need fuel!

Everything around him got darker, he quickly said, "Activate night vision!"

His vision turned green, but he still couldn't see two feet in front of him. He switched modes, "Activate thermal vision!"

His vision turned purple, white, black, orange, and red. Even with the ability to detect heat sources, it still didn't help him see.

_"Just what is going on?"_ he thought as he turn off his thermal vision.

_BUMP, Bump, SPLAT!_

Abe felt something being squished under his tracks and his vision cleared. He saw a unconscious youkai laying flat on the ground, her clothes and blond hair was now covered with 635mm wide marks from his tracks. The unconscious youkai was none other then Rumia, but to Abe, she was just a nameless youkai.

Happy that his vision is restored, the tank surged forward towards the village. He stopped a little under 2 miles away from the village and observed the going battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Western Area of the Human Village<strong>

Oswald and Fritz, the duo knights of the Village Defense Force hid behind a couple of houses. The danmaku bullets meant that charges were worthless, but that won't scare them.

Oswald rallied the foot soldiers and samurais, "Listen up, we need to charge across like true men! Firearms can kill from a distance, but if we get up close, we'll win!"

The foot soldiers and samurais roared in agreement, Fritz stepped up and yelled, "CHARG-"

Captain Hall interrupted him, "Wait, that's suicide! I fought against native warriors in Africa before, every time they charge, we mow them down with rifle and machine gun fire!"

Oswald glared at him and said, "That's in Africa, this is Gensokyo. Things will be different here! Besides firearms are a coward's weapon!" he turned towards the soldiers, "Charge!"

Captain Hall watched the soldiers charging out into the farmland and angrily ordered, "Musketeers! Provide fire cover for our idiots!"

Dylan, one of the redcoats gave him a salute and gave the order, "Make ready" the remaining three redcoats and Japanese foot soldiers took aim, "Fire!"

All the shots missed, but it did cause many of the Red Legionaries**(4)** to duck. It was false hope, within less than ten seconds, every single soldier that charged were quickly mowed down by machine gun fire.

Captain Hall shook his head and said, "I told them that wasn't going to work" he fired a shot at unlucky Red Legion soldier and shouted to his men, "Keep up with the fire, we'll fall back when the civilians evacuate!"

Out of nowhere, a female voice shouted, "**Earth sign: Meteor**!"

Giant brown danmaku fell from the sky and landed on some unsuspecting Red Legionaries. The captain looked up and saw a female VDF soldier, unlike male VDF soldiers who can only use firearms to shoot danmaku or them youkai head on, they can fly and fight youkai on even grounds. The female soldier smiled and waved at the captain and he gave her a salute.

A Red Legionary saw this and seized the moment, he took out a MANPADS and fired missile danmaku at the soldier. The female soldier let out a scream before she fell from the sky and into a house.

Captain Hall pointed at one of the foot soldiers and said, "Take command for a bit" he looked at Dylan, "You're with me, we're going to save her before those youkai could get her."

Dylan's face paled and he tapped Captain Hall's back, "Hall..." he pointed behind him and there was a T64BM2 with it's cannon bearing down on Hall's group.

Captain Hall whispered, "Mother of god..."

_BOOM!_

A green laser lanced right through the rear armor of the T-64BM2 and it blew up. A Tiger Type R pushed the wreckage out of the way, the hatch opened and Rika climbed out and waved.

Captain Hall sighed a relief and said, "Rika, you're a sight for sore eyes!"

Rika giggled and said, "Sorry, I was busy helping out the others!" she gives a serious look, "By the way, this area is lost. They will over run you at this rate."

The Captain looked at her in disbelief and said, "Already? But how?"

"These youkai are different, just look at the way they fight." Rika stated and pointed at the helicopters and tanks, "they have flying machines and tanks, not only that, but their tactics are very similar to modern outsider tactics."

Captain Hall looked at the house where that female soldier fell in and then looked at the area around him. He noticed that the VDF was quickly losing ground, so there was no way for him to save that soldier. He sighed deeply and said, "Fine, we'll follow you back."

Rika leads the group back towards the schoolhouse, but suddenly...

_soisoisoisoi_

A hind popped up above the rooftops and fired a danmaku version of the 9K114 Shturm anti-tank missile at Rika.

Captain Hall immediately yelled, "MOVE!"

It was too late. The missile easily penetrated the Tiger's frontal armor and this means that anti-tank missiles can ignore the tank's danmaku and spell card bouncing armor. Time seem to slowed down as Rika watched in horror as the danmaku bullet narrowly hitting her and everything blew up.

_BOOM!_

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed that no one survived that missile attack. Satisfied, the Hind Gunship quickly leaves to search for more victims. Unknown to anyone else, a ball made out of vines rolled out of the burning Tiger, and it was the size of Rika. The ball stopped several feet away from the tank and opened like a blooming flower. Rika walked out and said in relief, "That was close, I can't believe that safety feature work."

Rika heard some chatter and quickly hid behind a house. A squad of Legionaries dragged a girl with purple hair and eyes. She wore a pink flower-shaped ornament on her head, a green vest, and red skirt. Rika quickly realized that it was Hieda no Akyuu, the ninth child of Miare.

A hand quickly covered Rika's mouth and caused her to panic and swing her arms. A voice whispered, "Shhh, it's me Reisen, you know? From the village pharmacy"

Reisen gently released Rika. Rika turned around and observed Reisen, she wore a white shirt, red necktie, and a blue skirt. Rika pointed at the corner and whispered, "They got Akyuu."

Reisen walked out and whistled. The squad of Legionaries turned around and saw Reisen, they laughed out loud.

"You gotta be kidding me!" One of them said

"Careful men, it's Reisen Udongein Inaba, the rabbit girl." The officer warned

Reisen's eyes glowed and she said, "Akyuu, close your eyes."

Akyuu shut her eyes.

Reisen held out a spell card and shouted, "**Lunatic Red Eyes!**"

The lunar rabbit's eyes turned red and temporary blinded the men. Amid the confusion, Rika ran in and grabbed Akyuu. The trio hid in a house and watched the Legionaries regain their vision. The Legionaries then proceeded to take the unconscious bodies of Captain Hall and his group.

Rika looked up in the sky and saw Keine, Sanae, and female VDF soldiers fighting Cobra attack helicopters and Hind gunships, but she doesn't see Aya anywhere.

Rika asked, "What happened to Erinn?"

Reisen replied, "She stayed back to escort the villagers to the south."

Rika asked another question, "Where's Aya?"

"Aya's doing her part..." Reisen answered, she looked at the sky, there was a bright flash and then a Hind attack copter went down.

Moments later Aya appeared inside the house and said, "Aya the War Respondent at your service! I just took at picture of the two youkai inside that flying machine and it went down!" she stood on the windowsill, "Oh, most of the village is in Red Legion hands, but the VDF managed to get most of the villagers to move the southern part of the village, from there they'll make way to the Hakurei Shrine. Now, if you excuse me, the pictures are calling me!"

Rika watched Aya fly away and said, "Wait, she could've help us get back!"

Reisen grabbed out two LP-21 pistols that were strapped on her skirt. They are standard sidearms of the Lunarian Imperial Army (LIA) and Lunarian Defense Corps (LDC). The pistol itself was a miniaturized railgun that fired condensed plasma slugs and it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Lunar rabbits were usually issued with pistols and rifles that were on par with the armies of Earth, but Reisen was a pet of the Watatsuki sisters and she gets standard equipment and training because of that.

Reisen handed the spare pistol to Rika and asked, "You know how to use a Lunarian railgun?"

Rika said, "It's like shooting a gun right?" Reisen nodded.

Akyuu tossed a packet next to Rika and Reisen and said, "I took this from one of those youkai soldiers, it's a copy of the 'Perfect Memento in Strict Sense'..."

"How did they get that?" Reisen asked

Rika muttered, "Someone probably dropped it or something..." she saw Akyuu's sad face and said, "Don't worry Akyuu, it's not your fault, things like this happens."

Reisen gave her last pistol to Akyuu and said, "You guys are defenseless without firearms..." she looked Rika, "and tanks, but I can still shoot danmaku normally without them."

Reisen held her hands out like a gun and fired a danmaku bullet to prove it. They were suppose to go towards the southern part of the village because it's currently the only spot that's in VDF control and it leads to the Hakurei Shrine. They stepped out of the house, but unfortunately...

_Boom!_

A nearby house quickly collapsed and a T-64BM2 drove out. The tank saw the three girls and fired several danmaku bullets from its machine guns, the trio quickly ran south because a T-64BM2 was hot on their trail.

Akyuu fired the pistol and the rounds bounced off the front armor and she panicked, "It's no use, the danmaku just bounce off them!"

"Those pistols would've turn that thing into Swiss cheese if it weren't for that seal!" Reisen yelled

Rika suggested, "I killed one before, just try to hit it from the back!" she looked around area and sweat-dropped, "But the village is too small for us to maneuver around..."

"Duck!" A voice rang out and the trio ducked. A orange laser lanced right through the front of the T-64BM2, the tank burst into fires, then the tank blew up and the turret was sent flying. The trio watched in disbelief as a desert-painted tank stopped in front of them. The words "M1A2AI Abrams" was etch onto the 120mm cannon, it was none other then Abe.

The 120mm cannon rose up into the air and the tank spoke, "Are you girls alright?"

Reisen quickly asked, "How did you destroy that thing from the front?"

Abe replied, "I don't know, my best guess is that tanks can still destroy each other like normal." Abe turned his turret so that it's pointing south, "If you head that way, you'll meet up with the rest of the VDF. From what I saw, they were setting up defensive positions there for a last stand."

The tank moved around the trio and said, "I'm gonna go and stop Red Legion before the situation gets worse."

Reisen shouted, "Wait!" she climbed on top of Abe and stood on top of the turret, "I'm coming too, if they succeed in taking the village, then it's only a matter of time before they can make it through the Bamboo Forest of the Lost and reach Eientei."

Abe was quickly exposed to seeing under the lunar rabbit's skirt and thought, _"Damn it, now I know why the plug on the top screen was removed... pink panties, not bad, but I still prefer owls, eagles, and tanks."_

The commander's hatch opened and the tank said, "Hop in, name's Abe."

The lunar rabbit got in the commander's hatch and said, "Reisen Udongein Inaba, just call me Reisen" she pointed at Rika and Akyuu, "and those two humans are Rika and Akyuu."

Akyuu and Rika climbed up the turret and gave the pistols back to Reisen. Rika gave her a thumbs up and said, "Go get them guys!"

Akyuu got off the tank and said, "Once this battle is over, can we do a interview? It's for my next edition of the 'Perfect Memento in Strict Sense'."

The tank gave out a hearty laugh, "First Aya and now you, sure why not?" with that said, Abe and Reisen parted ways with Akyuu and Rika.

* * *

><p><strong>West Side of the Human Village<strong>

A M577 which was basically a commander's version of the M113 was parked near the entrance of the Human Village and a Mi-28 Havoc landed near it. The Havoc glowed in a purple light and it changed back to Caligula. He walked into the M577 and met with the commander.

The Legion Commander gave Caligula a salute and said, "General, everything is going smoothly here. The loses are pretty light, it's not bad if you don't look at the loses for aircraft..."

"Aircraft loses are understandable, I was up there with them." Caligula stated, "Continued as planned, make sure to gather as many bodies as you can; Youkai like us eat humans."

"Yes sir!" The commander replied as Caligula left.

After Caligula left and turned into a Mi-28 Havoc, a legionary ran into the M577 and yelled, "We just lost another T-64BM2!"

The commander tried to calm him down, "Relax, did you see what happened?"

The legionary took a deep breath and said, "The T-64 was chasing three girls, but then a M1A2AI Abrams blew it up!"

Another legionary spoke, "AI Tank? Did the Allies build Skynet or something?"

The radioman muttered, "That tank isn't normal, it moves and fights like a living thing" he reclined back and said, "I was spying on a war game that involved the best tank platoons from America, Russia, and China. Each platoon had four tanks, I expected it to be a America vs Russia vs China thing, but nooo... The US Army bought that AI tank out and told everyone to work together to defeat it!"

The commander asked, "And what happened?"

The radioman said, "It was a slaughter, that AI tank fought like a living, breathing monster..." he quickly went back to work and his face paled, "I'm getting a visual... it's the Abrams!"

The commander was shocked and yelled, "What?! The Abrams?!"

Immediately a danmaku bullet enters the M577 and the entire APC blew up. It turned out that Abe shoot through several houses in order to knock out the M577.

"Reisen, go on ahead and take out any legionary you see; they'll be coming for me instead so you can pick them off." Abe ordered

Reisen pulled out her LP-21 pistols and hid herself inside a house. Thanks to a seal placed by Reimu and Yukari, firearms can make youkai and humans shoot danmaku more accurately and quickly. Reisen has two pistols which meant she had a huge advantage over the legionaries.

Caligula hovered above the wreckage and saw Abe. He had his cameras zoomed in and saw the words "M1A2AI Abrams" was etch onto the 120mm cannon. He said, "Damn it, the Allied Army is everywhere. They even sent in that accursed AI Tank! "

Caligula switched on the radio to speak to Abe, "Attention AI Tank, I challenge you to a duel!"

Abe radioed back, "I recognize that voice, General Caligula of the Red Legion! I've fought against helicopters before, this is nothing!"

Caligula laughed and radioed, "Really? You're just a machine, and machines are no match for a living thing's mind, plus the helicopter ALWAYS come out on top when it fights a tank!""

Abe radioed back, "I've fought in many wars for many countries for the past 95 years, so be prepared!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**As you can see, the previous chapter was short for a reason. Why did Reimu and Yukari setting up a seal? Well back in chapter 2 our friend Rinnosuke briefly explained why they did it, plus it'll be explained even further as the story continues.**

**Keep in mind that Caligula doesn't know that Abe is a youkai and that goes the same with Abe, but it's only a matter of time before they find out.**

**Note (1): It's a Haruhi Suzumiya reference. To be more exact, it's a reference from episode two of the anime.**

**Note (2): "Unleash the dogs of war" is a reference to the play "Julius Caesar" by William Shakespeare. The actual quote is this: "Cry Havoc and let slip the dogs of war". It's pretty ironic, in the previous chapter, Caligula can turn into a Mi-28 Havoc. In this chapter, Yukari said, "Unleash the dogs of war", could this be a hint of things to come?  
><strong>

**Note (3): A arquebus is a early firearm that was later replaced by the musket. It can't penetrate plate armor from long distances.**

**Note (4): A legionary is a professional soldier of the Roman Army. In Red Legion, the soldiers are called legionaries.  
><strong>


	10. CH 10: Dawn of a Spell Card War part 2

**I did a small change in chapter nine's title. And here's a reason why it took long for me to update (Copy and paste it after watch?v= on youtube): UTNiDty6fNQ**

**Just kidding, real truth is that I didn't like the outline for chapter 10 so I scrapped the entire chapter and redid it myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet Devil Mansion<strong>

Thanks to the efforts of Reimu and Marisa, Red Legion lost horribly and surrendered to Remilia. Like always, whenever a spell card battle is won, everyone comes back to life with torn up clothes that marked where they were hit or grazed. They've won the battle, but lost the mansion, and the Scarlet Devil Mansion quickly became another battleground.

"You stupid shrine maiden, I wanted the mansion saved, not vaporized!" Remilia held out a spell card and furiously shouted, "**Curse Sign: Curse of Vlad Tepes**!"

The spell card disappeared and blood stained knives spawned around the vampire. On command, the knives became danmaku and honed on the shrine maiden. She dodged less then half of the incoming danmaku, letting the rest grazed her. Normally this wouldn't matter, but using that M-16 sapped a lot of magical energy from Reimu and things were about to get worse.

Reimu aimed the M-16 and it turn into ashes because it absorbed too much magic, she quickly caught her gohei that was mounted on the M-16 and said, "How-"

"**Illusion Image: Luna Clock**"

Suddenly Sakuya, the Chief Maid of SDM, jumped into the fray. Even more knives appeared out of nowhere, it was a testament of Sakuya's time-stopping power. The knives glowed, became danmaku, and flew towards Reimu.

"You got to be kidding me!", Reimu shouted while tirelessly avoiding the danmaku, she held out a spell card, "**Divine Arts: Demon Bind-**"

"**Love Sign: Non-Directional Laser**!"

Marisa declared her spell card and lasers started to be fired from everything.

Reimu sighed a relief that Marisa was on her side, but then she dodged a laser. "_Okay, that's_ _normal_", she thought and then four more lasers came screaming towards her. Like a professional gymnastic athletic, she dodged them all, but a stray shot burnt off part of the ribbon on her head.

Realizing that Marisa is now on Remilia's side, she angrily glared at Marisa, "You're suppose to be on MY side!"

The witch chuckled and said, "But it's fun watching Reimu struggling," she looked at Remilia and Sakuya and grinned, "Right ze~?" the duo smiled back and nodded.

Remilia saw Meiling with Flandre and shouted, "Hey guys, join in!"

On cue, the gatekeeper and little sister joined in the great Hakurei turkey shoot.

The vampire then saw Patchy, "Hey Patchy..." she noticed that the librarian was lying on grass trying to catch her breath and Koakuma fanning the librarian.

Remilia sweat-dropped, "carry on..."

She then noticed the former legionaries just sitting there in dismay, "Hey outsiders, your leader had betrayed you! Why don't you join the Scarlet Devil? Together we'll beat that shrine maiden!"

"Pfft, it's bad enough to have grown men lose to a bunch of lolis...", a soldier commented

"Yeah, I will never stoop as low as to take orders from a loli!", another yelled

A soldier got into fetal position and said, "This gotta be a bad dream, it's like being in those really retarded anime or Japanese thing!"

A cross-popping vein appeared on Remilia's forehead, "I'm not a loli!"

Sakuya added in, "That's correct, she's a loli."

Remilia glared at Sakuya. The maid sweat-dropped and said, "She's also a vampire and you know what vampires do."

A captain shouted, "Alright guys, I don't wanna get eaten or anything..." he ordered, "Guys focus your fire on that miko girl or whatever she is!"

The captain looked around and saw that all the tanks and armored vehicles were all burnt husks, "What the hell happened to our tanks?!"

"That harmless nuke thing happened!", a soldier yelled

The captain pulled out his pistol and fired at the shrine maiden, "Forget the vehicles, just hit her with everything we got!"

Meiling held out a spell card, "**Flower Sign: Gorgeous Sweet Flower**!"

Flandre did the same, "**Taboo Sign: Kagome, kagome**!"

Reimu quickly dived down, avoiding a huge mess of danmaku, she flew towards the outskirts of the Forest of Magic and hid in a bush. She silently curse herself, she has no problem taking one or two of them on her own, but an entire army? Plus, there was way too many danmaku flying around, if this was a actual game, then it wouldn't be a lunatic mode, this would've been a hell mode.

Suddenly part of the forest was vaporized by a Master Spark, and Marisa flew overhead, "Reimu, come out, it feels like you aren't even trying ze~!"

Remilia flew alongside with the witch and grinned, "It's not everyday where you can beat up Reimu" she looked at the soldiers who watching from the gates, "C'mon, I order you to enter the forest and find her!"

The Captain shook his head, "No can do miss, lure her out into the air and we'll take care it."

Remilia's face turned red in anger, "You guys are cowards, fighting off in the distance like that!"

Sakuya smiled and sweat-dropped, "Milady, aren't we fighting off in the distance too?"

Remilia stomped her feet in the air, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Moments later a gap appeared right before Remilia and Yukari flew out. The gap youkai looked at the carnage, "Well this is new..."

Remilia materialized a spear and pointed it at Yukari, "Are you here to help her?" she asked threateningly

Yukari calmly said, "Oh no, I'm just here to end this unbalanced battle." she snapped her fingers and they heard Reimu swearing off in the distance, "Oh look at that, my job's finished." a gap opened next to Yukari as she slowly flew back in.

Remilia's mouth dropped, "You knew where she was?!"

Yukari stopped, pulled out her fan and did the usual thing to conceal her mouth, "Silly vampire, I'm the youkai of boundaries, I know _everything_. Hasta luego~" she flew into the gap and disappeared.

Marisa crossed her arms and said, "I hate it when she uses her fan, it's like she has some kind of hidden motive ~ze"

Remilia calmed down and said, "She _always_ have a hidden motive."

Suddenly miniature gaps appeared right above everyone in the area (and anyone in Gensokyo that isn't fighting) and a letter dropped out of the gaps. The letter stated:

_Congratulations__ on receiving this letter, Mr./Mrs./Miss Youkai or Human or Lunarian or it_

_In about a week from now, Gensokyo will fall into a state of war. Well actually, it's a spell card war. It's like any old spell card battle, except for some differences. They include:_

_1) All of Gensokyo is subjected to the spell card rules until the war is over._

_2) Spell cards have unlimited uses, but a one minute recharge period per card._

_3) __Factions can allied with one and another._

_4) _A faction MUST have a HQ or headquarter.__

_5) A faction can include one or more person(s)._

_6) _The war ends when one faction is standing.__

_7) Besides from annihilating the other faction, victory can also be obtained by capturing the HQ or destroying it._

_7) If you die, you die permanently! Until the war ends, and when it ends, the dead will respawn at the Road of Liminality._

_8) Dead people can watch other players via "death cam" just like those so call video games. (Big sister/brother is watching you~)_

_9) For the very first spell card war, only winged youkai, flying machines, magical broomsticks, celestials can fly._

After everyone finish reading that letter, they just stood in silence because Yukari had turned Gensokyo into one fucked up real time strategy game.

Moments later, Remilia's eyes glowed red, she snapped her fingers, and the Spear of Gungnir spawned. She pointed the spear at the former-captain of Red Legion, "You guys lost, so join us."

The captain held his hands up in the air, "Alright, we'll join you. Personally, I rather get shot by an AK-47 than being impaled by a spear!"

Sakuya cleared her throat to get Remilia's attention, "According the rules it stated: 'victory can also be obtained by capturing the HQ or destroying it.'" the maid pointed at the remains of the SDM, "I believe we have no HQ."

Remilia grab Sakuya by the collar and said, "Then stop time and fix it!"

Sakuya sweat-dropped, "Milady, I'm a maid capable of stopping time, not a miracle worker." she looked at the Hakurei Shrine, "We can always join her."

Remilia crossed her arms and said, "But that's boring..." the vampire held her fist in the air and proudly yelled, "We should take it by force!"

Marisa looked at the midnight sky, "Oh, look at the time! Good luck being homeless ze~" the witch quickly flew back towards her home, laughing all the way.

_Whoosh!_

A ear-shattering noise was heard, Remilia looked up and saw what appears to be two metallic objects flying towards the Human Village at the speed of sound. "What are those things?" she asked.

Marisa saw the jets and said, "On second thought, I'll just follow those metal things ~ze"

The captain shouted, "How the hell did they get the Tigersharks**(1)** up in the air? That runway at the base was built for short-takeoff and landing aircraft!"

The vampire commented, "They look very fragile, but fast."

* * *

><p><strong>West Side of the Human Village<strong>

Bullets were hitting the house that Reisen was using as cover, every once in a while she would pop out of one the windows and take four or six of the legionaries down. It was painfully obvious that she was going easy on them, not because she feels sorry for them, but she's testing their capabilities because these were soldiers from the outside world. Not only that, but for some strange reason, they turned youkai.

Reisen peeked through a small hole and observed their tactics. "_Strange, despite being youkai that can fly, they rather stay on the ground and use cover._" She thought. To the lunar rabbit, it was very interesting, the Red Legion were using very similar tactics to the Lunarian Defense Corps and Lunarian Imperial Army. She kept on observing them even though she was getting shot at, but it didn't matter because they couldn't hit the broad side of a barn at close range. It was very strange, they were hitting the VDF soldiers with pinpoint accuracy, but missed when they engage more well known figures like Reisen just in those American sci-fi movies.

The lunar rabbit jumped out of the window with a spell card in hand and said, "**Lunatic Red Eyes**!" her eyes glowed red and the legionaries made the mistake of looking onto her eyes.

The legionaries looked at each other and one of them shouted, "Allied scum to your left!" they all shot each other dead because they thought all of them were Allied soldiers from the outside world. Reisen smiled at her successful deception and then moved to another house that was directly behind Abe to conceal herself.

The battleground around Abe was a tanker's worse nightmare, buildings and buildings everywhere. Sure, he can run down those fragile house with ease, but there was just too many of them, plus, they provide excellent cover for foot soldiers. To make matters worse, his rear end is now more vulnerable then it is in the outside world thanks to the spell card rules. In fact a danmaku shot the size of a pea can do a lot of damage to him or worse, knock him out.

Abe decided to fire the first shot by declaring his spell card, "**Shell Sign: Canister Shot!**" Caligula was in a Mi-28 Havoc, so it makes sense to use an anti-air type attack on him.

A single danmaku shell flew out of his cannon, moments later, it blew up, released a thousand of more bullets of the same size, and then the bullets spread apart in a shotgun-like pattern. Unlike the last battle against Sanae, the distance was much closer, so it should leave Caligula with barely any time to dodge it.

Caligula skillfully ascend higher up into the air so that the danmaku harmlessly flew up him. Off in the background, screams of Red Legion soldiers and VDF soldiers were heard because they were caught in the crossfire. He flew at treetop level aka several feet above the buildings in order to avoid getting shot at by Abe, he then popped out and declared his spell card, "**Rocket Sign: S-8!**" and 40 danmaku rockets were fired.

Abe quickly devised a new spell card and said, "**Aegis Sign: Shark!**" Immediately a ring of danmaku surrounded Abe, the ring lashes out what appears to be bolts of lightning and vaporized 24 rockets, then the ring disappeared. 14 rockets slam head on his glacis plate and bounced off thanks to the fact that the rockets themselves were danmaku. Unfortunately, two of the rockets managed knock out both of his tracks, leaving him immobile. He responded back by firing his machine guns.

Reisen jumped out of the house and landed on top of Abe's turret, "Outsider and Lunarian tanks are all the same, they both need support." she fired her guns at Caligula.

Caligula flew sideways and avoided the danmaku, "What the hell? A barrage of rockets would've vaporized even the most heavily armored tanks out there!" he fired danmaku at the tank's side and it bounces off, then he declared a spell card, "**Spiral Sign: Ataka-V!**"

Realizing that she'll be a sitting duck for that spell card, Reisen flew off of Abe and shouted, "Abe, get away!" she noticed that his tracks were knocked out and quickly assumed the worse.

A single danmaku rocket flew out of the helicopter's hardpoint at 550 meters per second or 1230 mph and slammed into Abe's side armor. The tank's side armor was unable to withstand the impact of spell card type danmaku, so it went in like a hot knife cutting through cold butter. Abe stopped shooting and smoke was coming from the open hatches on his turret and the hole that the spell card made. His 120mm was slowly pointing at the ground.

_Kaboom!_

The rocket blew up and Abe was engulfed in flames. Inside the turret, the blast doors that separated the crew area from the ammo stowage was blasted open. Small popping sounds were heard in his turret, it was the sound of his ammo going off, and then all of his ammo blew up.

Caligula laughed in joy, "See that? Tanks are like medieval knights; they both went obsolete!"

Suddenly, Abe's wreckage glowed in a coffee lighted color, the light faded and revealed his youkai form. He touched his helmet and realized that it was charred black to represent the ruined turret of his tank form. He looked at the windows of a nearby house and saw his reflection; his clothes were torn up as if he lost in a knife fight, but his rifle was intact. The key that was attached to his rifle fell out, he reattached it and got an error message that popped up in front of his face like an annoying pop window, it stated that the M1A2AI Abrams is unavailable. He sighed and said, "Well that stinks."

Reisen landed next to Abe and said, "You know, that picture in the bunbunmaru made you taller then what you really are." she proceeded to pat him on his head as if he was a child.

Abe lashed out into a tantrum, "Shut up, tanks are short in general, so it's not my fault I'm short."

The Mi-28 Havoc landed in front of Abe and the helicopter glowed in a purplish light. The light faded and revealed Caligula himself. He gave a bloodthirsty smile and said, "You know, I always thought it was suspicious that the Allies had only one AI tank, but now I know why," he blandish his rapier, "You're one of those things... youkai!"

"Well humans don't transform into helicopters." Abe replied back

The general slowly walked towards Abe and said, "I was human, until I ended up here in this fairytale." the general picked up the pace.

Reisen and Abe instantly aimed their firearms at Caligula and he stopped. Reisen confidently said, "You just turn into a youkai and you're already confident enough to take on two youkai?"

Caligula grinned and casually said, "Well I'm not alone." he snapped his fingers, legionaries suddenly jumped out of hiding and pointed their guns at the duo, "It helps when you have an army of professional soldiers that recently turned youkai." he said with a smile.

"Professional? Compared to the Allies, you guys just rely on numbers and firepower." Abe added

Suddenly a really loud sound was heard directly above the village, causing everyone to look up; if an attack helicopter bought fear into the hearts of the tankers, then two F-20 Tigersharks probably brought them hell. A radio transmission was then broadcast to Caligula and his Legion, "This is Cheetah, me and Lynx are here to provide air support."

The general's face turned red in anger and with a neutral voice, radioed, "Caligula here, who gave you permission to launch fighters?"

A few seconds later, he received a reply, "Cheetah here, umm... how should I say this..." there was a brief silence, "well, after we all became youkai, we found out that we can lift up things that are 100 times our weight! So basically, one of the ground crews threw us up in the air like a catapult."

_"How dare they do things without MY consent!"_ Caligula thought and then radioed, "Fighters, RTB **(2)**."

Lynx, the other pilot replied, "But sir, we're armed with cluster bombs and sidewinder missiles! We could achieve total air superiority in seconds!"

Caligula forcefully ordered, "Caligula here, R...T...B..."

Cheetah radioed back, "... Copy that. Mission canceled at 00:12, September 5, 2011... RTB" The 2 Tigersharks carrying weapons that would've ended this battle tried to leave the scene. Unlike the youkai and humans, fighter jets like the Tigersharks are much faster, but they requires a lot of spare to maneuver. They both performed a wide left turn, suddenly they both blew up after smacking right into the spell card barrier that was implemented to prevent people from running away. It turns out that people can enter the spell card battle, but they can't leave.

Caligula shook his head, took out his radio and said, "Attention to all legionaries, we're forfeiting this battle, someone back at base, did something WITHOUT my consent..."

He heard a lot of groans and cursing over the radio. He smiled and said, "Oh yeah, use _scorched_ _earth _tactics, set fire to the village and destroy everything in your way. I'm going to meet up with the leader of this VDF thing to discuss the terms of surrender, oh and dump those bodies, we'll win next time." immediately there were cheers and some groans over the radio. He started his journey towards the Southern part of the village to let the VDF know that he's forfeiting because things didn't go the way he wanted, even if it would've benefit him.

The general thought to himself,_ "Damn idiots, stealing MY glory..." _he looked at Abe, "I'll let you off for now, my men ruined my plans by making it better."

Caligula transforms into a Mi-28 Havoc and flew off in search for anyone that looked like a leader. Abe had a sorrow expression, "I can't believe he did that AGAIN, I feel bad for his men now."

"He's one of _those_ guys?" Reisen asked

Abe nodded, "Yep, a total control freak."

Reisen and Abe felt someone smack their backs, they behind and saw a legionary who was smiling, "Oi, rabbit lady and tank boy, we'll kill you guys later so best wishes!" the legionary laughed and ran off with the remaining legionaries.

Once the legionaries were out of sight, the houses next to Abe and Reisen burst into flames. Abe's sorrow expression changed to an annoyed expression, "I take that back, Caligula and his men are assholes!" he looked around and noticed Reisen flying off in the air towards a pair of Cobra attack helicopters.

He looked at the burning buildings, the intense heat caused him to sweat and he smiled, "So this is how a fire feels like, I never felt something like this as tank." he touched one of the flames like a total idiot and burned his hand, "Well that explains how humans are afraid of this."

_"Wait a sec, humans tend to die in fires, spell card battle or not, she can't let me die in blazing glory!"_ he thought, Abe ran and jumped into the air, he flew for about 12 seconds before falling back to the ground. A three story house tipped over and blocked the path in front of him, there was a wall of fire behind him; he was basically trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Road to Human Village<strong>

Back at the road that leads up to the village, the youkai of darkness finally regained consciousness after she was run downed by a 70-ton youkai.

Rumia opened her eyes, "Ugh, what happened..." she did some stretches and the sound of cracking bones were heard.

She scratched her head and looked at Abe's tank tracks, "Oh right, that weird metal youkai thing ran me over!"

She looked at the burning village and noticed the T-64BM2 tanks attacking, "Wait, that metal youkai looked just like those things over there, which could only mean one thing..." she sat on the ground in a thinking pose, moments later a light bulb popped up on her head, "That means the metal youkai thingy can multiply!"

Meanwhile, a fairy was watching Rumia from behind, she shut her eyes and started laughing because Rumia had an enormous track mark on her back. She opened her eyes and noticed Rumia was gone. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her; it was Rumia.

Rumia was shaking the fairy around and asked, "Stupid fairy, what are you laughing at?"

The fairy said in a timid voice, "Your back" and despite being held by Rumia, she started laughing again.

Rumia walked over to a water puddle and saw her back in the reflection, "Is that so~" she squeeze the fairy and the fairy blew up as if it was hit by danmaku.

The youkai of darkness clenched her hands and said in a sinister voice, "That metal youkai thingy will pay..."

Then suddenly, a purple gap opened above Rumia, a shrine maiden falls out, landed on Rumia and knocked her out AGAIN. Reimu got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She looked the burning village, then she cursed and thanked Yukari for getting her here.

Reimu noticed Abe surrounded by burning buildings, _"I guess have some exterminating to do, mainly Abe for committing arson."_ she thought. Of course that was just a silly excuse for Reimu to fight Abe. Like anyone who fights with spell cards, she lives by one rule; "Shoot first, ask questions later" because danmaku is harmless.

The shrine maiden takes off into the air, prepared to shoot anything down that gets in her way. As she flew closer and closer at treetop level, a Hind attack helicopter fell in front of her and caused a small forest fire. She looked up and saw Sanae flying down towards her.

Reimu noticed that Sanae had four stars drawn on her left sleeve. She pointed at the drawings and asked in a disapproving voice, "What are those for?"

Sanae hovered in the air with a very arrogant pose and proudly said, "I shot down four helicopters! In the outside world, if a pilot shot down three aircraft, then he or she becomes a fighter ace; they're the best of the best!" then she dramatically points in the air, "From now on, I'm the Green Baroness!"

Reimu shook her head in embarrassment. She pulled out a spell card.

Sanae looked at her in horror and said, "Wait, I'm helping the village out! You can't just knock out an ally!"

Reimu deadpanned, "I have an incident to resolve and you're in my way!" her spell card glowed, "**Divine Arts: Demon Binding Circle**!"

The spell card activated and a barrier made of danmaku engulfed the two shrine maidens. Once the spell card ended, Sanae was lying on a bush and yelled, "Reimu, you idiot!" before passing out.

Reimu ignored her and continued flying. She smiled and said to herself, "Green Baroness..." she immediately burst into laughter.

Meanwhile in real life, somewhere in Europe and the afterlife, a certain WW1 German fighter ace **(3)** is rolling in his grave.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hell of Blazing Flames<strong>

Deep inside the Hell of Blazing Flames lies the Nuclear Furnace. Previously in the Subterranean Animism Incident, thanks to the efforts of Kanako and Suwako, the furnace is now completely operational. Nuclear power or "the power of the sun" provides a lot of power, but it's very harmful to humans and most youkai, and because of that, the residents of the underworld relied the hell ravens to keep the furnace in check and to "contain" any kind of nuclear radiation that appears above ground. One of the most famous hell ravens is Utsuho Reiuji or Okuu for short.

In times of battle or an emergency, Okuu usually has her third leg, cape, and arm cannon equipped, but it's another regular day for her so she just wore a white short-sleeve shirt with a menacing red eye in the center, a short green skirt, and a green bow on her reddish/brownish hair. Everyday, she would either open the vents to cool the furnace down, or toss corpses in to heat it up.

Almost immediately, the lights turned red, all of the computer screens were displaying warning signs, and the klaxon alarms were going off.

Okuu excitedly flew towards one of the computer screens and reads out loud, "Nuclear contamination detected, located in the Human Village." the screen switched to a picture of a M1 Abrams and she reads the description out loud, "War machine from the outside world, armor is built out of depleted uranium" her wings were fluttering like crazy due to excitement because hell raven like her rarely goes above ground.

The hell raven flew into one the fitting rooms, she started to equip her iconic third leg, arm cannon, and cape. She wasn't expecting trouble, but better safe than never. After that she got out and opened a reinforced steel door while leads to what appears to be a missile silo, there was a steam-powered catapult that was salvaged from an old supercarrier from the outside world. The highly modified steam catapult used steam from the furnace and was modified to launch hell ravens all the way up to the surface like a missile, it's considered to be the fastest method to get above ground.

Okuu placed both of her feet on two small platforms and confidently said, "Utsuho Reiuji, requesting launch!"

A fellow hell raven checked Okuu's equipment and said, "Everything's all set, wait till the steam pressure builds up."

Another hell raven checked the pressure building up from the Nuclear Furnace and said in a monotone voice, "60%, 80%, 90%, 99%, 100%... launching now"

"Yahoo!" Okuu shouted in joy because she was being propelled up to 500 miles per hour towards the surface. Right after she left, the computer screens, alarms, and lights turned back to normal. Then the computer screen displayed, "Threat has vanished, war machine transform into humanoid..." the screen suddenly turned into a blue screen of death with the words, "Machine transforming into humanoid? DOES NOT COMPUTE."

Every hell raven on scene looked at the screen in shock because most above ground youkai considered Okuu as dangerous and they'll attack her in sight, despite her innocent and childlike personality. One of the hell ravens then said, "Shouldn't someone go get her?"

Another hell raven said, "You mean..." she pointed up, "go out there?"

"No way, it's too bright!" Another one added in.

"Wait the computer just got a BSOD again!"

"Okuu, where do you want these corpses?" A voice ringed out and everyone stopped and looked. It was Rin Kaenbyou, she and Okuu go way back. She has four ears, they are two cat ears and two human ears. She had her red hair styled with braids and she wore a black dress.

Rin noticed everyone staring at her and said, "What?"

Immediately, they picked her up and toss her into the missile silo. One of the hell ravens handed her a barf bag with the words, "May the gods have mercy on your soul." written on it.

Rin was busy trying to piece together what just happened to her, "Wait..."

"60%, 80%, 90%, 99%, 100%..."

Her face was slowly turning pale, "Wait..."

Rin shouted with a hint of fear in her voice, "Wait, you can't do this to me! This thing's scary!" like any non-birdlike youkai, she was very comfortable moving really fast in any direction that doesn't involve flying straight up at a incredible speed.

The hell raven operating the catapult pressed a button, "Launching now."

Rin screamed, "Satori, Okuu, help!" as she was propelled to the surface and all the way up to the wild blue yonder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I actually redid this chapter at least three times and I also changed chapter nine's title. Abe lost to Caligula, but it's understandable, just look at the battleground, he was basically a sitting duck in there. Also note that steam powered catapults aren't canon in Hell, but having Okuu being launched out into the surface like a Gundam or Evangelion is totally worth it. Well actually I always pictured that place as high-tech because there's a nuclear reactor there.  
><strong>

***Warning complicated stuff here* **

**Somewhere in the beginning of this chapter, a red legion captain stated, "Personally, I rather get shot by an AK-47 than being impaled by a spear!" Well, a melee weapon such as a spear (Remilia's Gungnir) will do more damage than nearly any gun in real life. This is based off of my own experience when I witnessed two farm animals being killed (One with a rifle, another with a knife) for food at a farm in California, USA. One of my history professors had also confirmed this with his own research which showed that a Roman Pilum (Javelin) has more stopping power than a military sniper rifle that shoots .338 Lapua Magnum rounds. Basically what all of this means is that melee weapons can cause more pain than guns that are below 50 caliber.**

***Complicated stuff ends here***

**Note 1: The F-20 Tiger Shark first flew in 1982 and was largely abandoned in 1986 because of competition from the F-16 Fighting Falcon. It's a single engine fighter that is capable of flying a little over mach two aka two Aya Shameimarus (two times the speed of sound, yes I used Aya as a unit of measurement)**

**Note 2: RTB is short for "Return to Base". The term is usually used in the Air Forces in many different countries.**

**Note 3: The WW1 German Fighter Ace that was referenced is Manfred von Richthofen aka the Red Baron. He's officially credited for shooting down 80 airplanes and became the top ace of WW1. Sorry Sanae, you're 76 kills short from becoming the "Green Baroness".**

**Abe's Spell Card**

****Aegis Sign: Shark - A solid ring of danmaku forms attaches itself on top of Abe's turret. Whenever a danmaku bullet comes close to him, the ring lashes out lightning and vaporizes the bullets. The spell card ends when it destroys 24 bullets of any size. The spell card itself is named after the AMAP-ADS hard-kill Active Protection System (APS). It's designed by a German company and the APS is known as "Shark" in France. About 20 seconds in this video ( watch?v=vTmas41tVhY) will show you what it looks like.****

****Caligula's Spell Card****

******Rocket Sign: S-8 - Fires a barrage of rocket type danmaku. The S-8 rockets in real life were used by the Soviet Air Force and now the Russian Air Force. They're mainly used on aircraft and helicopters.******

********Spiral Sign: Ataka-V - Fires one homing missile type danmaku at it's target. The Ataka-V in real life are anti-tank missiles used in the Mi-28 Havoc, it's also worth noting that the missile can also be used against other aircraft as a improvised air-to-air missile.********


End file.
